My Butler is Vampire
by L.E-20.07
Summary: SeeU dijaga oleh seorang butler karena ia sering keluar malam. Tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya dan keluarganya, butler itu adalah vampire. Lalu bagaimana nasib SeeU selama bersama butlernya?
1. Chapter 1

saya author baru jadi, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya...

My Butler is Vampire

Disclaimer © Vocaloid milik Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

-OOC, Typo, Abal, dkk.-

Pair :SeeUxLen (maaf jika tidak ada yang suka pairing ini, toh ini cuma cerita)*hehe*

Rate :T

Chapter 1 : "You're Butler"

Sepasang mata pria dan wanita paruh baya yang berada di dalam mobil mewahnya dimanjakan oleh beberapa tempat yang membuat mereka merasa rindu dengan tempat ini. Hampir 3 tahun mereka tak melihat tempat ini. Wanita itu membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya, ia ingin merasakan semilir angin di kota ini. Angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Helaian rambutnya bergerak sesuai arah angin. Matanya terpejam menikmati suasana tersebut.

Saat sopir menghentikan mobil, kedua orang tadi yang diketahui sebagai majikannya segera turun. Bangunan mewah nan klasik ala Eropa semi Asia menyambut mereka dalam diam.

-Cklek-

Wanita paruh baya itu tak sabar untuk membuka pintu yang berada di depannya. Matanya terpancar senang saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku.

"Oh? Nyonya, kenapa Anda pulang tak memberi kabar?" seorang pelayan wanita tampak terkejut saat melihat majikannya berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Pemuda tadi menurunkan buku yang ia baca. Pandangannya mengarah pada sosok wanita yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"_Eomma_, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pulang?" pemuda tadi beranjak dari duduknya tubuh bergerak ingin memeluk sosok wanita itu. Hampir 3 tahun ia merindukan ibunya.

"Coba lihat! Kau semakin tinggi." Wanita itu mengelus lembut wajah putranya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Dimana adikmu?" tiba – tiba suara baritone berat itu menghentikan senyum lembut dari bibir pemuda itu.

"_Aboeji." _Pemuda itu membungkuk memberi salam pada orang yang dipanggilnya sebagai ayah. "Dia kelas 3 jadi, pulangnya cukup sore." Terang pemuda itu. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk paham kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan istri dan putarnya.

.

Pukul 5 sore. Seorang wanita bergerak gelisah. Ia terus mondar – mandir di ruang tamu. Sesekali dia mendesah berat.

"Sebentar lagi juga pulang." Seorang pemuda memegang kedua pundak wanita itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Ini sudah jam 5, See Woo." Nada khawatir dari wanita itu membuat putranya turut khawatir. See Woo mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya ia, akan menyuruh adiknya untuk segera pulang.

Tut. Tut.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ See Woo merasa lega saat telepon sudah terjawab. Biasanya sangat sulit untuk menghubungi adiknya. Tapi, kenapa suara adiknya begitu jelas.

"Ada apa? Aku di sini." tanya seorang gadis bersurai _blonde _sambil melambai – lambaikan ponselnya. Ia sudah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu masuk utama. Sedangkan kakaknya hanya tersenyum simpul, ia segera memutuskan teleponnya.

"Oh? _Eomma?_" mata _sapphire_ milik gadis itu membulat saat ia melihat wanita yang berada di samping kakaknya. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari memeluk ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan putrinya.

"Kapan _eomma_ sampai? Kenapa tidak telpon aku dulu?" gadis itu masih tetap memeluk ibunya. Ia masih melampiaskan rasa rindunya. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukan putrinya, ia melihat wajah putinya.

"Tadi siang. Eum, kau semakin cantik." Puji wanita itu. Gadis itu memeluk ibunya lagi.

"Cepatlah mandi, sebentar lagi makan malam!" See Woo membuyarkan acara pelukan rindu adiknya.

"Tch!" Si adik mendecah kesal saat acara kesenangannya dinganggu.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji beberapa makanan. Aroma menggiurkan sudah sejak tadi mampir di hidung See Woo. Sudah lama ia tak mencium aroma masakan dari ibunya. Ia ingin segera mencicipi makanan itu tapi, ia harus bersabar menunggu seseorang yang sejak 10 menit lalu pergi mandi tapi belum kembali.

"Humm, bau masakan _eomma_ sampai ke kamarku."

"SeeU kau lama!" See Woo menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tampak jengkel saat ia harus menunggu adiknya sambil menatap makanan favoritnya tapi, tidak boleh makan saat itu juga karena itu sudah tradisi. Tunggulah, lalu makan bersama itu lebih sopan.

"Eh?" gadis yang dipanggil itu membalas tatapan jengkel dari kakaknya. "Tapi, kau tidak meneteskan air liur 'kan?" tatapan jengkel itu burubah menjadi tatapan jahil.

"Tch, apa maksudmu?"

"Hahaha, sudah lama aku tak mendengar kalain bertengkar seperti ini." Tawa rindu itu menghiasi wajah dari kepala keluarga yang baru berkumpul kembali.

.

Setelah acara makan malam See Woo mengikuti ayahnya ke ruang kerjanya karena sebelumnya ia memang diperintahkan untuk membicarakan hal penting. See Woo menyamankan duduknya di sofa samping tempat ayahnya.

"Kudengar SeeU sering pulang terlambat dari sekolahnya dan ia juga sering keluar malam. Benar itu See Woo?" pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Kau diam kuanggap itu benar." Telak ayah See Woo.

"Aku akan mengawasinya lewat seorang _butler_." Lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

"_Aboeji,_ SeeU sudah besar pasti dia akan memberontak jika ia terus diawasi." Meski See Woo lelah memarahi adiknya kalau pulang terlalu sore atau dia sering keluar malam tapi, sosok kakak itu tetap membela adiknya. Ia tahu persis seperti apa adiknya itu. SeeU paling tak suka jika ada yang mengawasi seperti anak kecil.

"Justru ia sudah besar ia harus lebih diperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu. Itu sebabnya aku akan mencari _butler_ untuknya." Kalimat itu memang benar bahwa SeeU harus diperhatikan. Sejak umur 6 tahun ia tak pernah mempunyai waktu lebih bersama sosok orang tua. Sejak umur itu See Woo lah yang selalu menemaninya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusannya." Entah itu baik atau malah akan menjadi masalah besar bagi SeeU. Kakaknya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk SeeU.

"Pergilah istirahat." See Woo beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum pergi ia membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan menjauh dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

.

Kicau burung selalu mengalun indah di setiap pagi membaur dengan udara segar. Cahaya mentari menembus kaca jendela kamar SeeU. Mata _sapphire_ SeeU merasa silau saat sinar mentari yang seharusnya terhalang tirai kini, bisa menembus begitu saja. Tubuh itu beringsut, ia ingin tahu siapa yang membuka tirainya.

"Sudah pagi. Cepat mandi lalu, kita sarapan bersama." Inginnya gadis itu berteriak protes karena tirainya dibuka begitu saja. Tapi, niat itu menghilang ketika sosok ibunya memberi senyum pagi yang lembut.

"Hampir 3 tahun aku tak melihat senyum itu." Gumam SeeU pelan. Kemudian, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Menurut SeeU pagi ini terasa berbeda. Jelas berbeda pagi ini ia akan sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya, ibunya dan kakaknya sudah nyamn di kursi makan mereka sendiri – sendiri. Yah, dia rindu suasana ini.

.

.

Hampir sstu minggu SeeU merasakan kebahagian tapi, kini bahagia itu akan hilang. Kedua orang tuanya akan kembali ke Seoul lagi. Awalnya, SeeU menolak bahkan ia sampai melalukan aksi ngambek 2 hari setelah tahu bahwa orang tuanya akan kembali.

Kali ini di sebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup besar SeeU duduk sambil menekuk wajahnya. Guratan kemarahan masih setia menempel di paras khas Koreanya. Tinggal menghitung jam ayah dan ibu SeeU akan pulang. Itu cukup membuatnya marah. Sekarang malah ditambah pegawai baru di rumahnya dan pegawai itu akan jadi _butler_nya.

"Dia yang akan jadi _butler_mu." Ayah SeeU membuka suara. Dia memperkenalkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning pucat. Yah, dia memang masih muda. Pemuda itu membungkuk memberi hormat. SeeU hanya menatap datar wajah pemuda itu. Pandangannya beralih menuju ibunya. Ia berharap bahwa ibunya bisa membatalkan tujuan ayahnya. Sayangnya, wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang tua itu hanya demi kebaikan anaknya." Bukan ini jawaban yang diinginkan SeeU. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping –See Woo.

Saat mata sapphire SeeU menatap wajah See Woo, pemuda sedikit tercengang. Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Lagi pula ia juga setuju tentang hal ini. Bahwa SeeU lebih baik jika punya _butler_.

SeeU menanti jawaban dari kakaknya. Tak ada. Wajah cantiknya menampakan frustasi. Tak ada yang bisa membelanya. Saking kesalnya, gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya ia pergi meninggalkan ruang yang menerutnya 'sesak' itu.

"SeeU! SeeU! **Hyun SeeU!**" gadis itu tak memerdulikan teriakan ayahnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Orang yang akan menjadi _butler_ SeeU itu menyeringai saat melihat tingkah calon majikannya.

"_Yeobo,_ tenang dulu." Suara lembut dari istrinya sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"_Aboeji,_ seiring waktu SeeU juga akan terbiasa."

"Baiklah. Lalu, siapa namamu?" calon _butler_ itu sedikit tersentak saat tiba – tiba suara ayah SeeU yang membuyarkan aksi diamnya.

"Nama saya Len Kagamine." Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aku minta kau untuk menjaga dan mengawasi putriku selama kami ada di Korea." Pinta ibu SeeU. Pemuda calon _butler_ SeeU itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu." Jawabnya singkat.

Tak terasa sudah jam 7 malam. Dan di jam ini See Woo dan SeeU akan berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai gerbang rumah.

Semakin lama semakin jauh mobil yang membawa orang tua mereka dari pandangan SeeU. Tubuh itu tetap berdiri sambil menatap kosong arah laju mobil tadi. Sedangkan See Woo sudah masuk, ia tak 'kan mengusik SeeU.

Saat di ambang pintu masuk See Woo melihat Len.

"Biasakanlah dengan dia."

"Baik."

5 menit berlalu. SeeU masih senantiasa berdiri di gerbang rumah. Di ambang pintu utama Len juga berdiri menemani SeeU tanpa sepengetahuannya.

10 menit. SeeU berjalan memasuki rumah. Langkahnya berhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok baru di rumahnya. _Sapphire_ SeeU terus tertuju lurus memandangi wajah Len. Bahkan mata itu tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Ada yang salah, nona?"

"Humb." Tatapan SeeU tetap tertuju lurus.

"Jika saya boleh tahu, apa yang menurut Anda salah?"

"_Dwaesseo._" Gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Len yang masih bingung.

"Menarik." Gumam Len sambil menatap sosok yang semakin lama hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

2 hari sudah, Len resmi menjadi _butler_ SeeU. Segala kebutuhan SeeU ia yang menyiapkan kecuali hal yang meyangkut hal pribadi karena SeeU masih bersikap dingin pada Len.

Walau SeeU sudah didampingi _butler_ tetap saja SeeU maish bisa mencuri kesempatan utnuk kabur. Dan malamnya seluruh pegawai rumah pasti kalang kabut mencarinya. Dan seperti saat ini, mereka berusaha menghubungi teman – teman SeeU yang mereka ketahui tapi, tak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu keberadaan SeeU.

Keadaan semakin tegang saat See Woo pulang dari kuliahnya. Semua pegawai bingung harus berkata apa. Apalagi butler SeeU.

"Dia kabur jam berapa?" introgasi See Woo pada 5 pegawai yang sekarang di depannya.

"Setelah makan malam." Jawab Len.

"Cih! Anak itu benar – benar." See Woo memijit pelipisnya. Dia benar – benar pusing memiliki adik yang seperti itu.

"Biarkan saja dulu. Nanti juga pulang. Aku mau istirahat." See Woo beranjak dari ruang keluarga. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

Pagi ini SeeU seperti kena serangan jantung mendadak. Karena apa? Karena mulai hari ia akan selalu bersama _butler_nya. Yah, selalu. Kemana pun dan kapan pun!

"_Oppa!_" sejak mendengar kabar itu SeeU terus merengek pada kakaknya.

"Anggap saja itu hukuman karena kau semalam kabur." Jelas See Woo yang tetap fokus pada sarapannya.

"Tapi, ini berlebihan! Kenapa ke sekolah dia harus ikut?"

"SeeU, terima saja."

"Aku tidak terima!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada _aboeji_ kalau kau semalam tidak pulang."

"_Yah_, itu fitnah!"

"Terserah aku."

"Errggghh!"

.

Saat di sekolah SeeU benar – benar seperti artsi. Banyak pasang mata yang memandanginya. Entah itu memandangi SeeU atau memandangi pemuda yang sejak tadi terus mengekorinya.

Langkah SeeU berhenti ia menoleh ke belakang.

"_Yah_, kau pulang saja. Di sekolahku dilarang membawa _butler_."

"Tapi, bukankah di sini ada aturan kalau seorang keluarga elit mendapatkan hak istimewa termasuk membawa _butler_nya?"

"Ekh? Kau sok tahu!"

"Tuan See Woo yang mengatakan hal itu."

"_Mwo?_ Ugh, dasar anak itu, awas saja kau!" SeeU kembali berjalan sambil menggerutu tak karuan, meyumpahi kakaknya.

-Kelas 12 – 1-

"Wah, wah akhirnya kau menggunakan hak istimewamu juga!" seru seorang gadis berambut biru. Gadis itu terkikik geli saat melihat gadis _blonde_ yang ia goda tadi malah cemberut.

"Boleh aku berkenalan dengannya, nona SeeU?" sahut gadis berambut hijau pendek.

"Terserah kau saja!" SeeU langsung duduk di kursinya. Ia melempar kasar tasnya ke mejanya. Gadis bersurai biru mendekati SeeU.

"Baru?" tanyanya. SeeU langsung mengangguk seakan ia tahu yang dimaksudnya temannya ini.

"_Nee_, kau boleh masuk. Bukankah seorang _butler_ harus disisi majikannya?" Len hanya memberi senyuman. Memang kalimat yang diucapkan teman SeeU memang benar. Tapi, ia hanya menuruti perintah dari majikannya.

"**Kyaaaa! Itu dia!"** suara teriakan dan derap langkah dari beberapa orang membuat koridor kelas SeeU terasa bergetar.

Yah, ada 10 siswi. Eum, mungkin 20 atau bahkan lebih menyerbu seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Len Kagamine, _butler_ SeeU. Saat tubuh pemuda itu tenggelam di lautan sisiwi mata SeeU dan kedua temannya terbelak sempurna. Mereka mengagumi betapa populernya dia sampai di peluk seperti itu.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

"Hyun SeeU, _butler_mu hebat!" puji Gumi sambil tepuk tangan. Sedangkan SeeU hanya menatap puluhan siswi itu tak percaya.

"Apa mereka tak sadar kalau dia hanya _butler_?"

"Status tak penting yang penting adalah tampang."

"Kau benar Miku!" kata Gumi membenarkan pernyataan Miku.

"Dia pemecah rekor di sekolah ini. _Daebak!_" timpal SeeU, ia masih tak percaya dengan situasi saat ini. Ia mendengar pertanyaan dari para siswi yang meminta nomor ponsel _butler_nya atau mereka menanyakan alamat rumahnya.

"_Aigoo, jinjja!_" SeeU mendesah.

Klik. Suara foto dari _smartphone_ Gumi. Gadis itu mengambil gambar kejadian di depan matanya.

"Ini adalah rekor. Aku akan memajangnya di mading. Khu..khu..khu"

.

Malam ini SeeU tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Dia hanya bisa mendesah berat meratapi nasib sialnya hari ini di ranjangnya. Dimulai dari ia dijaga _butler_nya sampai ke sekolah. Lalu, banyak sisiwi yang ingin ke rumahnya saat mereka tahu kalau Len adalah _butler_nya. Dan karena hal itu dia harus lari dari kejaran _fans_ dadakan _butler_nya. Super lelah.

Tubuh SeeU beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka jendela itu, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Matanya menatap kosong pada taman yang ada di samping rumahnya. Semakin lama matanya itu mengernyit tajam saat ia melihat dinding pagar rumahnya. Seringai muncul.

Dengan mengendap – endap Seeu pergi ke taman samping.

"Sial aku seperti pencuri. Padahal ini 'kan rumahku." Omelnya sambil terus menjaga langkahnya agar tak bersuara.

Sesampai di taman gadis itu melepas _wedges_nya lalu melemparnya ke sebrang dinding pagar. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi taman untuk diletakkan di samping dinding.

"Ini tidak terlalu tinggi."

Dengan susah payah ia naik ke atas dinding. SeeU mengehla nafas lega sambil berdiri tegap. Ternyata tak susah kalau mau kabur. Ia berkacak pinggang mengagumi hasil usahanya.

"Nona SeeU, apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Oh?" SeeU terkejut saat ia mendapati Len sudah ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya limbung saat itu juga.

"Waaahhh!" SeeU beteriak antara kaget dan juga ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangn tubuhnya. Hingga…

**Bugh.**

"Auchhh!" ringis gadis itu ketika lututnya 'mencium' aspal dengan keras.

"Nona SeeU!" Len segera memanjat dinding agar lebih cepat menolong nonanya. Belum sempat Len turun dari dinding, SeeU sudah megetahuinya dulu langsung menyambar _wedges _yang sudah ia lempar tadi. Dengan cepat ia berlari.

"Nona SeeU!" Butler itu pun dengan cepat mengejar nonanya.

"Ah, kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku di taman sih! _Jinjja!_" gerutu SeeU sambil terus berlari dan tangan kanannya masih setia menjinjing _wedges_nya.

Acara kejar – kejaran itu masih berlanjut sampai mereka di jalan raya. Meski suasana jalanan ramai, SeeU dengan PD-nya berlari sambil menjinjing sepatunya. Ia tak peduli dengan pikiran orang – orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ah, sial meski dia perempuan tapi, larinya cepat juga."

Sesekali SeeU melihat ke belakang, memastikan jauh dekatnya keberadaan orang yang mengejarnya.

"Awaaaasss!" teriak seseorang dari depan SeeU.

"Nona SeeU!"

**Buagh**.

"Ugh" SeeU meringis pelan, matanya sedikit terbuka. "Oh?" dia benar – benar terkejut ketika ia melihat seseorang berada di bawahnya.

"Anda tidak apa – apa?" kata seseorang yang ada di bawah SeeU.

"Kau?" SeeU mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping, ia juga memisahkan tubuhnya yang begitu dekat dengan _butler_nya.

"Kalian tidak apa – apa?" tanya beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Tidak apa – apa ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Tak ada luka."

"Anda yakin tak teluka, nona?"

"Ogh." Gadis blonde itu mengangguk.

"Maaf, rem sepedaku rusak. Jadi, aku tak bisa mengerem mendadak." Orang yang tadi menabrak SeeU membungkuk minta maaf. SeeU hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia juga mengatakan kalau ialah yang salah, ia berlari tak memperhatikan depannya. Semua orang mulai bubar setelah memastikan keadaan korban kecelakaan tersebut.

"Ahh!" SeeU meringis ketika ia merasakan kaki kanannya terasa perih. Ia tetap memaksakan untuk jalan. Di tengah perjalanan Len melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dari kaki kanan majikannya. Indera pencuimnya juga mebau anyir darah. Bukankah dia cukup peka dalam jarak yang jauh dengan SeeU?

"Wuaahh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba – tiba Len menggendong _bridal style_ SeeU. Banyak pasangan yang iri melihat mereka. Yah, mereka masih di tempat umum.

"_Yah,_ lepaskan aku!" SeeU terus saja memberontak. Semakin memberontak Len semakin menguatkan gendongannya.

.

Esoknya di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di kelas SeeU. Kedua sahabat SeeU terkikik geli setelah mendengar pernyataan SeeU kalau dia gagal kabur dan malah mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah.

"Haha… SeeU darah di lukamu merembes keluar." Miku berhenti tertawa ketika ia melihat balutan perban SeeU menjadi merah.

"Oh, _eotheokaji?_" SeeU menjadi panik ketika darahnya sampai mengalir.

"Aku akan ke UKS dulu." Miku dan Gumi berlari ke UKS. Setelah mereka pergi, seseorang datang dengan sekotak alat P3K. Len. Dia dengan cekatan membuka perban lalu, ia segera membersihkan darah di lutu kanan SeeU.

DEG.

Jantung Len berdetak kencang saat ia mencium bau darah yang ada di lutut kanan SeeU. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus membersihkan darah majikannya.

"Ahh, _yah, yah_! Pelan – pelan! Sakit!" SeeU meringis saat Len tiba – tiba sedikit memberi tekanan pada luka SeeU.

"Maafkan saya." Len segera meniup luka itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Saat angin kecil dari tiupan Len menerpa lembut lututnya, SeeU tiba – tiba saja merasa kikuk dengan hal ini.

Mereka tak sadar ada pasang mata yang terlihat sendu ketika melihat mereka sedikit akrab. Sosok itu tak ingin mendekat juga tak ingin menjauh. Tubuhnya terkejut saat ia mendengar suara bel pagi berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Len segera membereskan alat – alat yang ia gunakan tadi. Sebelum ia pergi keluar ia membungkuk hormat pada SeeU.

-TBC-

A/N:

_Eomma_ :ibu

_Aboeji _:ayah

_Yeoboseyo _:halo (dalam telepon)

_Yeobo _:sayang

_Dwaesseo _:lupakan

_Oppa _:kakak

_Yah _:hei

_Mwo _:apa

_Daebak _:hebat

_Aigoo, jinjja _:ya ampun, benar - benar

_Eotteokaji _:apa yang ahrus kulakukan

jika 'cukup' banyak yang review maka, saya akan update chapter selanjutnya ...dan karena saya baru maka, saya membutuhkan kata - kata yang membangun, bersifat positif...


	2. Chapter 2

Eumb, terima kasih banyak yg sudah kasih semangat buat saya...

Tapi, sebelumnya saya mhon maaf di chapter ini, kemungkinan besar agak KACAU ,cz otak saya sedang kacau...*hehe*

My Butler is Vampire

Disclaimer © Vocaloid milik Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

-OOC, Typo, Abal, dkk.-

Pair :SeeUxLen

Rate :T

Cahapter 2 :"You're Guard"

Hari ini menjadi hari ke 4 Len bekerja menjadi _butler_ SeeU. Setiap harinya selalu dipenuhi acara kejar – tangkap dengan SeeU. Len selalu heran dengan SeeU padahal luka di lutunya masih belum sembuh benar tapi, kenapa larinya benar – benar cepat. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan kedua teman SeeU, gadis Korea ini adalah atlet lari.

"_Yah,_ pelan – pelan!" Len meniup luka SeeU. "Apa _oppa_ sudah pulang?"

"Tuan muda akan pulang malam."

"Humm…" SeeU menganggut – anggut. "_Yah_, cukup. Pergilah aku mau belajar."

"Baiklah." Len beranjak pergi.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian Len datang membawakan segelas jus dan makanan ringan ke kamar SeeU. Pemuda itu mencari sosok majikannya di seluruh ruangan pribadinya. Tak ada. Ia mencari dan menanyakan pada semua pelayan. Mereka semua tak tahu.

"Nona SeeU kabur lagi." Seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai satpam di rumah ini membawa kunci pagar. Ini sudah cukup membuktikan kalau SeeU benar – benar kabur.

"Bagaimana ini?" semua tampak kebingungan.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Len menenangkan keadaan. Lagi pula ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

-Café-

"Kau tak bersama dengan _butler_mu?" tanya Gumi sambil mencari sosok yang selalu mengekor pada SeeU.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya gadis _blonde_ itu. Gumi hanya cemberut.

"Aku boleh keluar sendiri." Pernyataan itu membuat kedua sahabat SeeU menatap tajam pada SeeU. "_Yah_, aku tak bohong." Jelas – jelas bohong 'kan?

Seorang pemuda menelusuri jalanan yang ramai di kota ini. Sesekali ia mendesah karena tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Wajah tampan pemuda itu menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan See Woo pulang. Cih!" sosok itu berjalan lagi. Setiap ada tempat yang kemungkinan didominasi remaja ia akan memasuki, sekedar mencari majikannya.

.

"Kita berpisah di sini." 3 remaja putri itu berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda saat mereka sampai di perempatan jalan.

"Sampai jumpa." Kata mereka bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan.

SeeU melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi kakaknya akan pulang, mungkin kalau dia lewat jalan pintas dia akan sampai duluan dibandingkan kakaknya.

Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya saat ia berdiri di sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi dan hanya sedikit penerangan di tempat itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah lewat sini kalau malam." SeeU merasa semakin takut menelusuri tempat ini. Dia membalikan badannya berniat untuk lewat jalan yang biasanya saja. Belum sampai sepuluh langkah tiba – tiba ada beberapa orang yang keluar dari gang sempit.

"Sial!" SeeU menggigit bibir bawahnya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ini hal buruk.

"Kau sendiri, nona?" salah satu pria itu mendekati SeeU, dia memainkan rambut panjang SeeU. SeeU menarik rambutnya. Pria itu malah tersenyum.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" SeeU menjaga jarak dengan keempat pria yang sekarang mengepungnya.

"Uang, ah, bukan. Bagaimana kalau dirimu?"

"_Mwo?_" SeeU mengernyit bingung. Tiba – tiba saja salah satu dari mereka mencengkram erat tangan SeeU.

"_Yah_, lepaskan!" SeeU menggeram marah pada orang yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Diamlah. Jika kau diam ini tak 'kan lama."

**Buagh.**

SeeU menendang selangkang pria itu. Saat pria itu mulai melepaskan tanganya, SeeU dengan cepat ia berlari.

"Kejar Dia!"

Saat lari SeeU merasakan kalau luka lutut kanannya semakin sakit, ia juga merasakan kalau ada sedikit darah yang mengalir.

Bugh.

Tubuh SeeU menabrak sesuatu yang cukup empuk. Orang.

'Apa aku tertangkap?' batin gadis itu semakin takut.

"4 pria melawan seorang gadis yang terluka. Itu memalukan." Ledek seseorang yang sekarang memeluk tubuh SeeU.

'Oh? Suara ini… dia.' Entah harus merasa senang atau apa, saat indera pendengaran SeeU mendengar suara _butler_nya.

"Hei, serahkan dia pada kami jika kau tak ingin terluka." Kata salah satu preman itu sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jaket kulitnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Len menolak apa yang dikatakan preman itu. Ia masih dalam posisi memeluk majikannya.

Deg.

SeeU sebenarnya ingin melepaskan pelukan _butelr_nya tapi, tangan _butler_ itu masih setia di pinggangnya. Jantung SeeU seakan ingin keluar dari rusuknya. Ini baru pertama kalinya di peluk laki – laki yang bukan apa – apanya.

Salah satu preman itu berlari ingin menghajar Len. Dengan cepat Len menendang dada pria itu saat jarak mereka dapat dijangkau kaki Len.

Satu per satu Len dapat menghajar habis preman tadi meski tetap dalam posisi memeluk SeeU. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Len sehingga ia tak mau melepasklan majikannya. Hanya satu alasan yang sesuai logika, ia tak mau majikannya kabur lagi.

Selesai dengan preman itu Len melepaskan pelukannya. SeeU langsung menjauh darinya. Untung saja tempat ini gelap jadi, Len tak 'kan tahu kalau wajah SeeU sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Gadis _blonde_ itu berjalan pulang dengan diikuti _butler_nya di belakangnya. Di tengah perjalanan SeeU berhenti, ia menghadap ke belakang. Ia menatap _butler_nya.

"_Gumawo._" Meski pelan dan sangat cepat tapi, suara itu masih dapat ditangkap Len dengan jelas.

Len menaruh telapak tangan kanan di depan dadanya, ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya. "Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk menjaga Anda." SeeU hanya tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya. Di tempat yang cukup sepi, ia melihat pesona _butler_nya yang diterangi lampu taman. Len tersenyum lembut pada majikannya.

"_G –ga –gaja!_" SeeU melangkahkan kaki cepat. Dia memukul dahinya dengan kepalan telapak kanannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena tiba – tiba ia merasa terpesona dengan _butler_nya.

"_Aigoo._" SeeU mendesah.

.

Sejak kejadian malam itu SeeU tak bisa kabur karena Len terus mengawasi. Cukup dua kali itu majikannya kabur, dan hal ini sudah menjadi pelajaran bagi Len.

Ke café, toko buku, taman, dan _mall_ Len selalu di belakang SeeU. Melihat hal itu kedua teman SeeU hanya bisa menahan tawa geli mereka. Mereka baru pertama kali ini melihat SeeU diawasi sampai seperti ini.

-Mall-

"_Yah_, aku mau ke tempat peralatan wanita. Apa kau tetap mau ikut?" tanya SeeU sedikit was – was.

"Saya akan selalu bersama Anda." Jawab Len dengan gaya khasnya yang selalu sedikit menundukkan kepala. Gumi dan Miku hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ekh?" SeeU tak percaya dengan ini. Sulit sekali utnuk kabur dari orang ini.

"Haa… _jinjja_." SeeU merasakan kepala semakin pusing, ia sedikit memijat keningnya. "_Gurrae, gaja!_" ia berjalan lebih dulu memasuki toko yang menjual pakaian dalam wanita.

Sebenarnya ini merupakan taktik SeeU agar dia bisa kabur. SeeU berfikir Len tidak akan ikut masuk ke toko ini tapi, ternyata semua GAGAL. 3 remaja putri itu hanya berkeliling sambil bercanda mengenai _underwear_ yang mereka lihat.

"Wah, dia keren!" gemerisik para wanita saat mereka melihat seorang pemuda yang setia berjalan dibelakang majikannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan SeeU merasa risih dengan pandangan para gadis yang sedari tadi terus tertuju padanya lebih tepatnya pada _butler_nya. Baru pertama kali ini ia menjadi artis _mall_. Bukankah dia harus bangga karena punya _butler_ yang keren? SeeU tak pernah mengakui hal itu dan tak ingin merasakan kebanggan itu. Hanya perasan jengkel ada. Bagaimana tidak, dia hampir mati konyol gara – gara dia terhimpit para gadis dan nafasnya hampir berhenti.

"_Yah, geumanhae!_" SeeU berusaha keluar dari himpitan gadis –gadis itu.

Bugh.

"Ah, _jinnja!_" SeeU terjatuh saat ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dengan keras. Dengan cepat Miku dan Gumi menolongnya. Len pun dengan segera keluar dari gerombolan gadis – gadis itu.

"Anda tidak apa – apa?"

"_Gwaenchana._" Jawab SeeU sinis.

"Maafkan saya." SeeU tak menggubris permintaan maaf Len, dia berjalan meninggalkan Len dan kedua temannya.

.

Setelah hari yang melelahkan ini SeeU benar – benar ingin langsung pulang. Sesampainya gadis itu langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan, diikuti _butler_ kemana ia pergi lalu, rencana kaburnya gagal, dan satu lagi dia jatuh terdorong di _mall_.

"Arrrgghh, _jinjja!_" SeeU berteriak frustasi.

"_Butler_ Payahhhh!" kali ini ia teriak di balik bantlanya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!"

Seorang pemuda dengan mendorong troli makanan masuk mendekati SeeU yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Mata SeeU memutar bosan saat ia melihat apa yang ada di atas troli makanan. Segelas susu, teman tidur. Yah, dia melakukan hal ini secara rutin semenjak ada _butler_nya. Setelah mengosongkan segelas susu, SeeU manyamankan tidurnya.

Di tengahnya sepi dan gelapnya malam seorang pemuda berjalan menuju taman samping kediaman keluarga Hyun. Sosok itu berhenti ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi taman dengan santai.

"Lama?" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning pucat. Sosok yang tengah duduk itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum lembut. Lalu, ia menggeleng. Pemuda _blonde_ itu berjalan menuju kursi.

"Kau tak pulang berhari – hari, apa itu artinya kau mendapatkan buruanmu?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai ungu panjang, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Misimu berhasil satu tahap, benarkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hum."

"Tapi ini sangat berat bukan? Kau harus jadi _butler_."

"Tidak juga, justru ini membuatku bisa melindunginya sampai 'waktu' itu tiba."

"Ah, benar! Len, waktunya tak lama lagi, bukan?"

"Hum. Gakupo apa kau yakin penyakit ini akan sembuh?" ganti pemuda _blonde_ itu yang bertanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Gakupo itu terdiam sebentar.

"Menurut yang kubaca memang harus begitu dan itu akan sembuh. Percayalah dan tetap pada misi utama dulu."

"Baikalah ini sudah malam, aku akan kembali kapan – kapan. Jaga mangsamu baik – baik Len."

.

Paginya setelah sarapan mata SeeU di kejutan oleh pemandangan indah menurutnya. Mata _sapphire_ itu tampak berbinar – binar ketika ia melihat sosok yang sekarang berdiri di samping kakaknya. Sosok pemuda bersurai _soft pink_. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut kemudian ia berjalan mendekati SeeU, tangan kanan pemuda itu mengacak pelan kepala SeeU.

"Pagi." Sapa sosok itu lembut.

"Pagi juga." Balas SeeU.

"Pagi ini kita berangkat bersama, kau mau?"

"Kau tidak bercanda Luki _–oppa_?" pemuda bernama Luki itu menggeleng.

"_Gurrae,_ kita berangkat!" SeeU langsung menarik tangan Luki.

"Nona tas Anda." Len menghentikan langkah semangat SeeU.

"Ahh, aku hampir lupa." SeeU menghampiri tasnya yang berasa di tangan Len. "Kau tak perlu ikut ke sekolah. Aku akan ke sekolah dengan Kak Luki."

"Oh kau menggunakan hak istimewa SeeU?" tanya Luki, tatapan pemuda itu tak lepas dari _butler_ SeeU. Hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Luki menatap Len lekat – lekat kemudian ia menyeringai. Respon Len hanya tersenyum lembut sebagaimana seorang _butler_ menyapa tamu majikannya.

"Aku dipaksa." SeeU menanggapi perntanyaan Luki sambil menggandeng tangan Luki keluar karena di luar kakaknya sudah berteriak – teriak tak jelas.

Sepeningglan mereka, Len merasa ganjil dengan seseorang yang bernama Luki. Meski itu adalah teman baik Tuan mudanya tetap saja ia merasa curiga. Len langsung menghungi Gakupo, meyuruhnya untuk mencari informasi tentang Luki. Sedangkan dia diam – diam membututi SeeU ke sekolah, memastikan bahwa majikannya baik – baik saja saat bersama Luki.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Luki mengantarkan SeeU sampai gerbang. Sedangkan See Woo di dalam mobil hanya menatap malas dua orang yang tadinya semobil dengannya. Ia selalu seperti itu saat melihat temannya memanjakan adiknya.

Saat akan kembali ke mabil tak sengaja Luki melihat melihat Len berada di sebrang jalan. Pemuda berambut _soft pink_ itu tersenyum masam pada Len.

"Cih! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

-TBC-

A/N:

_Yah_ :Hei

_Oppa_ : kakak laki – laki (perempuan yang manggil)

_Mwo_ : apa?

_Gumawo_ : terima kasih

_Gaja_ : ayo pergi

_Jinjja_ : benar – benar

_Gurrae_ : baiklah

_Geumanhae_ : hentikan

_Gwaenchana_ : aku baik – baik saja

..Bagaimana kacau kah? Aneh kah? Hancur kah?

Haahh,saya malu sendiri karena sudah menulis yg gak karu - karuan,,,,sekali lagi mohon maaf...

dan sekali lagi saya juga mohon bantuannya, agar saya lebih berkembang(?),,

Membutuhkan kalimat yg bersifat membangun...^^ Gumawo


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3-nya dah update...

terima kasih yang dah mau baca dan dah mau review,,,

semoga di chapter ini tetap suka...^^

My Butler is Vampire

Disclaimer © Vocaloid milik Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

-OOC, Typo, Abal, dkk.-

Pair :SeeUxLen

Rate :T

Chapter 3

2 hari tidak ada butler yang mengikuti kemanapun membuat SeeU bernafas lega. Dan selama 2 hari itu ia terus diantar – jemput oleh Luki. Rasanya benar – benar bebas seperti dulu lagi, dan untuk merayakan hal itu ia dan kedua temannya berencana ke tempat – tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi. Yah, seperti café, mall, toko buku, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Apa tak masalah kau pulang terlambat?" Miku sedikit ragu kalau SeeU tak akan kena masalah saat pulang terlambat nantinya.

"Tak masalah. Hari ini kau akan dijemput kak Luki. Tapi, kalau jam segini dia masih ada jam kuliah jadi, main dulu tak masalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita mau kemana dulu?"

"Kita jalan – jalan dulu!"

"Baiklah, usul Gumi diterima. _Gaja!_"

Puluhan menit dihabiskan di sepanjang jalan dengan sendau gurau adalah hal menyenangkan bagi remaja. Melihat aksesoris, mencoba beberapa pakaian, membaca buku, membeli _snack_ dan _ice cream_, bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Setelah puas jalan – jalan mereka ingin mengisi perut di café langganan mereka. Mereka berjalan ke café sambil bercanda hingga tak sadar bahwa di depan pintu café itu sosok pemuda berjas hitam berdiri tegap. Mata SeeU berkedip berulang kali, ia memastikan kalau pandangannya tidak salah saat menatap sosok yang berdiri itu.

"K – kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya SeeU bingung.

"Saya menjemput Anda karena sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siang lalu, Anda harus belajar dengan guru les matematika pilihan Tuan See Woo." Jelas Len. Yah, sosok yang berdiri itu adalah _butler_ SeeU, bukan _waiters_ café yang akan mengucapkan 'selamat datang' saat pelanggan masuk dan 'terima kasih. Jangan lupa mampir lagi' saat pelanggan pulang. Tak ada salahnya mengira itu adalah _waiterss_, toh pakaian mereka tak banyak bedanya.

Guru matematika? Pilihan See Woo?

SeeU meruntuki dirinya karena ia benar – benar lupa dengan janji itu. Tunggu! SeeU paling tidak suka dengan pelajaran matematika karena itu dia berancang – ancang kabur tapi, gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Len. Pemuda itu menarik pergelangan kanan SeeU. Agar tak berusaha berontak Len mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi Tuan See Woo akan datang. Mendengar nama kakaknya niat untuk kaburnya menjadi ciut. Dia hanya tak ingin diomeli kakaknya gara – gara ia kabur di hari lesnya.

"_Gurrae!_"(Baiklah). SeeU dengan terpaksa pulang sedangkan kedua temannya menatap dengan arti 'semoga hari ini tetap menyenangkan'.

Sepanjang perjalan pulang, di dalam mobilnya SeeU terus menatap Len yang mengemudi di depannya. Gadis itu penasaran bagaimana _butler_ itu bisa tahu kalau dirinya akan café itu? Apa dia punya ilmu magis? SeeU menggeleng – geleng, mengusir pikiran khayal itu.

"_Yah_,(Hei) kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku akan ke café?" akhirnya rasa penasaran itu terucap.

"Saya mengikuti bau Anda." Jawab Len.

"_Yah_,(Hei) memangnya aku ini sebau apa, hah!?" SeeU berteriak sambil mengendus – endus tubuhnya.

"Maaf, saya hanya bercanda." Len tersenyum

"Itu tidak lucu tapi, menakutkan!" . "Jangan – jangan kau mengikutiku!?"

"Bukankah Anda sudah bilang bahwa hari ini saya tidak boleh mengikuti Anda. Perintah Anda adalah mutlak bagi saya.

"…" SeeU terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari _butler_nya. Ia tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Gadis itu menggigit kecil ibu jari kanannya, ia masih terngiang kalimat 'perintah Anda mutlak bagi saya'. Kalau dipikir – pikir baru pertama kalinya ia mempunyai pelayan seperti dia. Dia masih sopan, dia juga benar – benar sopan bahkan sangat sopan, dan dia juga tampan.

'Tampan.'

Blush.

Pipi SeeU memerah saat ia sadar kalau baru saja ia memuji _butler_nya –tampan.

"Hoo, _ani, ani_(tidak)." SeeU menggeleng – geleng.

"Anda tidak apa – apa, nona?" len merasa khawatir karena SeeU menggeleng – geleng ditambah wajahnya memerah.

"Em, _gwaenchana_(aku baik- baik saja)."

"Apa Anda sakit? Wajah Anda memerah."

"Aku Baik – Baik Saja!"

'Sial _butler_ ini selalu saja meperhatikanku!'

Siang yang panas membuat gerah, itu pasti. Dan pastinya selalu ingin yang dingin, bukan? Yep, ini sudah 3 gelas es jeruk habis diteguk SeeU untuk mengurangi rasa gerahnya tapi, tetap saja gerahnya tak hilang. Gerah yang dirasakan SeeU bukan dari cuaca tapi situasi yang dilingkupi rumus – rumus yang tak ia mengerti ditambah guru matematika dengan tampang yang cukup _killer_.

'Kapan ini akan selesai?' batin SeeU, ia benar – benar tak tahan.

Dua jam berlalu, itu artinya les matematika SeeU berakhir.

"Fyuuh~ akhirnya 'nenek sihir' itu pulang." Gadis _blonde_ itu merasa lega saat guru matematika hilang dari pandangannya.

.

Malamnya, SeeU masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia masih senantiasa membaca artikel yang sengaja ia buka. Meski sudah berulang kali menguap mata _sapphire_ itu tetap terjaga dari tidur hanya untuk membaca artikel 'cara membuat bento'. Sangat aneh bagi SeeU, seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang ingin membuat bekal. Ia bisa saja menyuruh pelayan wanita yang biasanya memasak untuk keluarganya, bukan? Mungkin ini masuk kategori pribadi karena kalau sudah menyangkut 'pribadi' itu berarti tak ada yang boleh ikut campur tak terkecuali kakaknya.

.

Pukul 6 pagi. Di jam inilah kegiatan utama Len sebagai _butler_ dimulai. Membangunkan SeeU, menyiapkan seragam dan buku SeeU, lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk SeeU dan See Woo. Tapi, tunggu! Len tak dapat menemukan nonanya dibalik selimut, ia juga tak menemukan di kamar mandi. Len berfikir kalau SeeU kabur tengaah malam, kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit jika memang benar SeeU kabur.

PRANG.

Suara berisik itu menghentikan pikiran Len tentang majikannya. Ia segera barlari menuju sumber suara, dan ternyata dari dapur. Hal pertama yang dilihat Len adalah beberapa keanehan. Pertama, kenapa para pelayan wanita itu berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu dapur? Yang kedua adalah hal aneh sekaligus mengejutkan. SeeU memasak.

"Nona, apa yang Anda lakukan?" Len mengalihkan pandangan SeeU dari benda – benda di depannya.

"Tetap di situ dan jangan mendekat! Aku sedang membuat bento."

PRANG.

Tak sengaja SeeU menyenggol mangkuk alumunium yang berisikan kocokan telur. Lantai yang tadinya putih mengkilat kini, menjadi kuning.

"Biar saya yang membersihkan." Len berjalan mendekati SeeU, ia segera mengelap lantai itu.

"Sebentar lagi Anda juga akan sekolah. Bagaimana kalau saya bantu?" tawar len, SeeU tampak menimbang – nimabang tawaran itu. Inginnya ia menyelesaikan sendiri tapi, ada baiknya kalau ia dibantu. Dia juga tak ingin terlambat sekolah dengan alasan 'membuat bento'.

"Baiklah." Len tersenyum dengan persetujuan majikannya. Ia segera melepas jas hitamnya kemudian ia menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana, nona?"

"Ambilkan mangkuk, aku akan mengocok telur."

"Baik."

Len terus memperhatikan SeeU yang mengocok telur. Menurutnya SeeU sangat aneh kalau dikatakan mengocok telur, lebih tepatnya ia mengaduk telur.

"Maaf. Boleh saya menunjukan cara mengocok telur?" SeeU berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia menyerahkan semangkuk adonan dan alat pengocoknya pada _butler_nya. Len mulai mengocok telur tapi, sebelumnya ia meminta izin untuk membagi dapur dengan 2 pelayan wanita agar mereka membuat sarapan dari pada hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu. SeeU mengiyakan.

Setelah membuat telur gulung, mereka hanya perlu menunggu nasi matang. Sambil menunggu, mereka membuat bahan pelengkap bentonya.

"Oh? Meski laki – laki tapi, kau hebat dalam hal dapur, ya?" SeeU menatap takjub pada Len yang sedang memotong sayur dengan terampil. "_Yah_(Hei), aku ingin coba. Sini, berikan padaku!" SeU meminta sayur dan pisau yang Len pakai. Dengan hati – hati gadis itu memotong sayuran.

"Apa seperti ini?" SeeU meminta penilaian pada _butler_nya.

"Itu sudah cukup baik."

"Oo, baru pertama ini aku memotong dengan pisau. Baikalah, aku akan memotong yang ini juga." Gadis _blonde_ itu mengambil sosis kemudian ia memotongnya menjadi 2 bagian. Lau ia membelah 4 bagian tapi, tidak sampai putus, agar menjadi seperti bunga.2 potong, 3 potong, hingga yang keempat SeeU tak sadar kalau ia membelah terlalu dalam hingga menggores jarinya.

"Aaahhhh….." jeritan SeeU membuat orang yang ada di dapur terkejut. Mereka menjadi panik ketika melihat darah segar yang henti menetes dari jari telunjuk kiri SeeU.

"Ambilkan kotak obat!" Len memerintahkan salah satu pelayan yang ada di situ. Len menarik tangan SeeU, ia menghentikan pendarahan kecil itu dengan menghisap jari telunjuk majikannya.

Deg.

Jantung Len berpacu cepat saat darah itu mengaliri tenggorokannya.

'Darah ini benar – benar… aku menyukainya, tak jauh beda dengan aromanya.'

Saat pelayan wanita itu kembali dengan kotak obat dengan cepat Len mengobati luka nonanya.

"Sudah selesai, nona."

"Emm, baiklah aku akan menyelesaikan ini kemudian aku akan mandi." SeeU melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terunda. Dan seperti yang ia katakan selesai mebuat bento, ia pergi mandi.

Saat SeeU mandi, Len segera membersihkan sisa dari acara membuat bento. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju taman belakang. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan benda berukuran 5 inchi _–smartphone_ dari saku celananya. Ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Ada masalah Len?" tanya orang yang ada diseberang telepon.

"Dia… darahnya benar – benar berbeda dengan yang lain."

"Oh, kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Sedikit."

"Jangan terlalu nafsu. Kau harus menahannya sampai 'waktu' itu tiba."

"Hum. Gakupo, kututup dulu."

Tut. Tut. Tut.

"Menahan? Pasti sedikit susah seperti dulu." Gumam Len.

**FLASH BACK.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi 2 _table lamp_ disisi kanan kiri ranjang tampak menakutkan, apa lagi ada seorang wanita yang tergeletak di ranjang tersebut. Ah, lebih tepatnya mayat wanita. Yah, wanita itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi terbukti dengan darah yang mengalir dari beberapa titik nadinya. Kulitnya pun pucat seperti tak ada darah lagi di tubuh itu. Pembunuhan. Dia seperti korban pembunuhan.

Sepasang mata biru langit terus menatap kosong mayat itu. Tak ada sedikit niatan untuk memanggil _ambulance_ atau polisi. Kedua mata sosok itu beralih meunuju tangannya. Beberapa bercak darah menghiasi telapak tangannya yang putih.

-Cklek-

Suara pintu terbuka itu membuat sosok tadi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu.

"Wah…wah… disini juga ada' sampah' ya?" sosok yang membuka pintu tadi berkomentar saat ia melihat tubuh yang bernyawa lagi, yang ia anggap sebagai ' sampah'.

"Sebagai vampire kau memang ganas, Len." Entah itu pujian atau sindiran.

"Aku hanya 'haus'. Gakupo bereskan dia, aku ingi istirahat."

"Seharusnya kau bilang mereka, bukan dia. Kau pikir berapa mayat yang ada di bawah?" pria bersurai ungu panjang itu mulai mendekati tubuh korban. Dengan hati – hati ia menutupi tubuh itu dengan selimut.

"Hah, 'acara' itu jadi gagal lagi." Gakupo mnegangkat tubuh itu.

"Aku tidak dapat menahannya."

Sepuluh menit setelah Gakupo pergi memindahkan mayat itu, dia kembali lagi ke kamar sahabatnya kecilnya, Len. Ia mendekati sosok yang lebih pendek darinya disisi jendela.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Mencari 'mangsa' lain, mungkin."

"Jangan kau hancurkan lagi 'acara' itu kalau kau tak ingin mati."

"Aku tahu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu istirahatlah!" Gakupo meninggalkan kamar sahabatnya kedua kalinya padahal pemuda itu masih ingin menemani Len tapi, banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan seperti beberapa 'sampah' yang menunggunya.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Apa aku bisa menahannya?" gumam Len ragu saat potongan memori beberapa waktu lalu teringat olehnya.

Len menunggu SeeU di depan pintu mobil yang akan mengantarkan ke sekolah. Tak lama, seseorang yang ditunggu muncul dari balik pintu utama dengan kakaknya.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak beracun?" tanya See Woo sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak bento dari adiknya.

Twitch. Twitch. Twich. Tiga kedutan kamarahan SeeU muncul saat itu juga.

"_Oppa_(kakak), apa maksudmu?" gadis itu menatap tajam kakaknya. Ia tak terima atas pertanyaan dari kakaknya yang menurutnya adalah ejekan.

"Tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku memastikan? Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya kau ke dapur 'kan?"

Twitch. Twitch. Twich. Twitch.

"_**OPPA!**_"

"_Gurrae, gurrae_(baiklah), aku bercanda. Oh ya, yang bawah untukku 'kan?"

"Bukan! Itu untuk Luki _–oppa_."

"Hah, yang atas pasti ada racunnya."

"Iya, yang atas kuberi racun tikus agar kau cepat mati dan tidak mengejekku terus, Kau Puas!?" SeeU berjalan ke mobil mendahului kakaknya. Len pun segera membukakan pintu mobil –mempersilahkan SeeU masuk dan hal itu juga ia lakukan untuk See Woo.

.

Hari ini benar – benar hari terburuk bagi SeeU, dimulai dari ia baru belajar masak tapi, jarinya langsung terluka, yang kedua ia mendapat 'godaan' dari kakaknya dan yang ketiga dia mendapat hukuma karena ia lupa mengerjakan PR matematikanya. Lalu, sekarang dia harus membereskan buku – buku di perpustakaan. Benar – benar sial!

"Fyuh~ aku tak percaya kalau Cuma aku saja yang belum mengerjakan." Seorang gadis menata buku sambil sesekali ia menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Huh, padahal kemarin aku 'kan les matematika tapi, kenapa bisa lupa? Hah, _jinjja_(benar - benar)!"

Sementara di depan pintu perpustakaan, seorang pemuda berpakain serba hitam berdiri sambil menata pintu perpustakaan.

BRAK!

"Nona, Anda baik – baik saja?" tanya Len. Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruangan dari cela pintu perpustakaan yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jangan Masuk!" sudah ketiga kalinya ia mendengar perintah itu. Tubuh itupun kembali menjauh dari pintu.

"Huk… uhuk… huk…" SeeU terbatuk – batuk karena debu dari lemari yang sedang ia bersihkan.

Menyita waktu setengah jam untuk membersihkan setengah dari tempat itu. Kini, SeeU melepas lelah di atas bangku yang tersedia di sudut ruangan. Matanya, menatap jendela kaca yang ada di samping kirinya. Sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dan satu pohon rindang tumbuh tengah – tengahnya. Nyaman.

Kruukk…

Stelah lelah membersihkan perpustakaan yang cukup luas meski hanya setengah, memang menguras energi. Perut SeeU benar – benar ingin diisi. Belum lama ia duduk kini terpaksa harus beranjak, menuruti kemauan perutnya. Langkah gadis itu terhenti di depan pintu saat ia mendengar suara.

"Maaf, apa kau ada waktu luang?" seorang gadis bersurai putih perak menghampiri Len yang masih senantiasa berdiri bersandar di pintu perpustakaan. Mata biru Len menatap gadis yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Len ssedikit menjauh dari pintu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kedua alis Len menaut tanda bingung dengan gelagat gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Silahkan." Dengan lembut Len mempersilahkan. Ada keraguan di wajah gadis itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menguragi gugupnya.

"Saat awal kau… awal kau datang…" gadis itu berhenti bicara, ia menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. "Aku menyukaimu." Lanjut gadis itu dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Len tak beraksi apapun, terkejut tidak, dia malah menatap gadis itu datar kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku hargai perasaanmu." Mendengar respon dari Len, wajah yang tadinya menunduk untuk menutupi rasa malu kini memberanikan melihat wajah pemuda yang ia suka.

"Oh? Apa itu artinya dia menerima perasaannya?" seorang gadis yang sejak dari tadi menguping dari dalam perpustakaan bertanya – tanya sendiri. "Hah, siapa gadis yang menyatakan perasaan itu!?"

-Cklek-

SeeU membuka pintu perpustakaan setelah ia merasa keadaan di luar sepi, itu berarti ia taka akan mengganggu acara pernyataan cinta seseorang pada _butler_nya. Yah, SeeU tahu kalau suara laki – laki itu adalah _butler_nya. Ssat pintu terbuka lebar dan menampakan seorang gadis _blonde_, 2 orang yang ada di depan pintu itu terkesiap. Gadis blonde itu juga taka kalah terkejutnya saat melihat teman sekelasnya, Mayu, seorang gadis bersurai putih perak, gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada _butler_nya.

'Jadi, dia yang menyatakan suka tadi?' batin SeeU tak percaya.

'Apa dia mendengar semuanya?' batin Mayu khawatir.

"Apa tugas Anda sudah selesai?" Len memecah keheningan. SeeU hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Eum…" Mayu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Ini mungkin terlalu mendadak. Tak masalah kalau kau tak menjawabnya sekarang." Len tersenyum untuk menanggapi kalimat dari seseorang yang baru saja mengatakan suka padanya.

.

Terik matahari di musim panas menemani SeeU, Miku, dan Gumi berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Ups, Len juga ada di belkang SeeU. Hari ini SeeU sengaja ingin jalan kaki, sudah lama ia tak pulang dengan teman – temannya.

"Hei, kau dengar gosip hari ini, tidak?" Gumi berjalan mundur agar ia bisa melihat kedua temannya.. kedua gadis itu hanya menatap Gumi bingung. Gadis bersurai hijau itu hanya mendesah, ia sudah menduga kalau mereka tak tahu.

"Mayu 'menembak' seseorang. Mata SeeU membelak sempurna sedangkan, 'korbannya' –Len hanya tenang – tenang saja, ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Ekh?" pada siapa?" nada antusias Miku membuat Gumi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Ia masih belum tahu detail gosip itu. Miku menyuruh Gumi untuk mengorek lebih dalam info itu. Siapa yang tak penasaran dengan hal itu, apa lagi seorang Mayu yang terkenal tertutup tiba – tiba menyatakan perasaannya.

Muki dan Gumi saling melemparkan kalimat. SeeU hanya diam. Ia tak sedikitpun menanggapi gosip itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Gumi curiga dengan sikap seeU. Bagaimanpun juga SeeU bukanlah seorang yang pasif dalma hal bicara.

"Kau tahu sesuatu ya? Ayo ceritakan pada kami!" gadis blonde itu menggeleng ia mengaku kalau ia juga tak tahu apa – apa. Tapi, sepasang mata kedua sahabatnya itu masih menatapnya tak percaya. Mereka mendesak SeeU hingga gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya.

Bugh.

Tubuh SeeU menabrak tubuh Len.

"Sungguh aku tak tahu apa – apa. Sungguh!" SeeU membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manis kanannya, menyatakan kalau ia benar – benar.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jika kau tahu sesuatu kau harus beritahu kami!" SeeU mengangguk.

"Oh ya, besok 'kan minggu, kau mau kemana, SeeU?"

"Emb, aku akan pergi bersama Luki _–oppa_." Gadis _blonde_ itu terlihat semangat.

"Kencan?"

"Mirip."

"Yah, semoga menyenangkan."

.

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah dan sangat pas untuk pergi jalan – jalan. Dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang spesial bagi SeeU. Setelah menderita saat membuat bento kini, ia mendapatkan kebahagiannya, kencan bersama Luki. Yah, kemari malam Luki mengajaknya sebagai ucapan terima ksih atas makan siang yang ia buatkan.

Menghabiskan berjam – jam bersama dengan orang yang disukai memang tak pernah merasa bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan SeeU hingga ia tak merasa kalau matahari sudah tak menampakan wujugnya lagi.

Pukul 9 malam tepat Luki mengantarkan SeeU pulang. Ia menyentuh bahu kiri Seeu, berniat untuk membangunkannya. Pemuda ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat betapa lelapnya SeeU teidur. Jalan satu – satunya adalah menggendongnya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ menghampiri seseorang yang berjalan menuju arahnya sambil menggendong majikannya. Dengan sopan Len meminta agara ia yang menggendong majikannya karena ia adalah _butler_nya, sudah seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu. Luki tak menggubris permintaan Len, ia tetap berjalan menuju lantai 2, letak kamar SeeU.

Setelah menyamankan SeeU di atas ranjang empuknya, Luki pun segera keluar dari kamar itu. Belum sampai ia menuju ia sudah menemukan Len di ambang pintu. Luki hanya tersenyum sinis. Perlahan tapi, pasti tubuh itu semakin dekat dengan Len.

"Kurasa kita sama."

"Apa maksud Anda?" meski nada Len tampak sinis tapi, ia tetap menjaga sopan santunnya.

"Kau dan aku… tujuan kita adalah SeeU, bukan?"

Deg.

Jantung Len berdetak cepat saat itu juga. Ia semakin ingin tahu tentang pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Selamat malam." Luki pun pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Len semakin dibuat penasaran dengan Luki.

-TBC-

bagaimana dengan chapter ini? kurang gimana?...

review ya..


	4. Chapter 4

saya update lagi...

terima kasih yang sudah mau baca & mau review meski reviewnya lewat batin..^^

sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya belum bisa menuruti permintaan update kilat cz masih banyak urusan...hehe^^

semoga di chapter ini banyak yang suka..^^

My Butler is Vampire

Disclaimer © Vocaloid milik Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

-OOC, Typo, Abal, dkk.-

Pair :SeeUxLen

Rate :T

Chapter 4

"Baiklah cukup sampai sini pelajarannya, jangan lupa kalian harus belajar untuk ulangan metematika 2 hari lagi. Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi." Seorang pria yang selaku guru matematika berhasil membuat desahan berat untuk semua muridnya di kelas 12 – 1.

"Ish, ini benar – benar tak bisa dipercaya." Seorang gadis _blonde_ mendesah berat. Pelajaran matematika adalah pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai tapi, kenapa 2 hari lagi ia harus menghadapi ulangan. Ia benar – benar tak siap untuk itu.

.

Sejak 20 menit yang lalu, seorang gadis _blonde_ hanya menulis di atas kertas putih tanpa arti. Jika sudah penuh dengan coretan gadis itu membuangnya. Menulis ulang. Penuh. Buang lagi. Remasan kertas berserakan di lantai coklat caramel miliknya.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Masuk." Masuk seorang pemuda membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan untuk camilan. Pemuda itu langsung menaruh di samping seorang gadis _blonde_. Setelahnya, ia membersihkan remasan kertas.

"Agghhh…" gadis _blonde_ itu menggerang frustasi. Ia membenturkan kecil kepalanya ke meja belajar.

"Anda tak apa – apa, nona?" pemuda itu berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia merasa khawatir dengan majikannya.

"Kenapa harus dua hari ini!?" gadis itu semakin tampak frustasi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pemuda _blonde_ itu menawarkan bantuan. Gadis yang akrab dipanggil SeeU itu hanya menatap polos _butler_nya. Lalu, dia tersenyum simpul. Pemuda itu hanya mengernyit bingung dengan maksud senyuman majikannya.

"Emm, dua hari lagi aku ujian matematika, kau bisa bantu?" SeeU terus menatap wajah _butler_nya. Ia menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut _butler_nya. Dia tak 'kan bisa membantu, dia hanya _butler,_ pikir SeeU sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Mungkin saya bisa membantu Anda." SeeU sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang keluar. Dia sedikit berfikir kemudian ia menyerahkan semua bukunya pada Len.

'Mungkin perlu di tes dulu.' Batin SeeU. _Butler _muda itu mengambil tempat di depan SeeU. Ia mulai membaca buku – buku tersebut.

'Akan kukerjai kau habis – habisan malam ini.' Dalam hati SeeU. Ia terus tersenyum _evil_ sambil memandangi _butler_nya yang sedang membaca. Tak selang lama _butler_ itu mengusaii acara membacanya.

"Izinkan saya mengajari Anda jika, Anda memang tak bisa."

"_Mwo?_(apa)" SeeU hanya melongo. Yang benar saja baru membaca 5 menit dia sudah ingin mengajari majikannya. SeeU tak kehabisan akal, ia menyeringai jahil. Gadis itu ingin tahu seberapa besar kemampuan _butler_ ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tak mau rugi." _Butler_ itu tak mengerti maksud majikannya.

"Emb, begini jika kau bisa membantuku belajar dengan baik maka, aku akan mentraktirmu dan kau boleh mengikutiku seperti biasa. Tapi, jika kau kau tak bisa sama sekali… kau tidak boleh mengikutiku kemanapun, tak peduli jika itu perintah dari kakakku. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"_Deal._" SeeU mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu Len menjabat tangan majikannya. Bukan ragu karena tantangan yang diberikan majikannya tapi, ia ragu karena harus menjabat tangan majikannya seperti orang lain. Tak ada kesan antara pelayan dan majikan.

.

Hampir 30 menit Len mengajari SeeU. Tapi, tak satu pun SeeU benar – benar memasukkan ke dalam otaknya. Dia memang mendengarkan tapi, langsung ia keluarkan bulat – bulat dari telinganya. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Tak satu pun mampir ke otaknya.

Hampir semua cara Len lakukan untuk membantu belajar majikannya. Semua cara itu tak berhasil sedikitpun. Pemuda ia memijat pelipisnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusingnya yang tiba – tiba datang karena tingkah SeeU yang mengundang.

Sedikit cairan bening membasahi mata Len. Bukan karena ia menangis tapi, matanya sudah lelah karena ia gunakan untuk membaca. Terpaksa ia harus menggunakan kacamata bacanya. Sedetik saat Len menggunakan kacamata pandangan SeeU tak sedikitpun teralihkan dari wajah _butler_nya. Ia terpesona dengan tampilan _butler_nya yang sekarang. Terlihat dewasa.

"_Ani… ani…_(tidak)" SeeU menggeleng – geleng. Ia mengusir pikiran 'dewasa' untuk _butler_nya.

Sesekali gadis asal Korea itu mencuri pandang pada Len saat pemuda itu menjelaskan beberapa rumus. Tiba – tiba rasa hangat menjalar di pipinya. SeeU mengalihkan pandangannya.

'SeeU jangan konsen ke wajahnya tapi, ke rumusnya.' Dalam batinya, gadis itu menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Ia benar – benar terjebak dengan pesona _butler_nya.

'Sial! Akhir – akhir ini kenapa aku selalu begini padanya?' SeeU meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

.

"…Anda sudah paham?" penjelasan Len berakhir. SeeU tersadar. Ia hanya melihat tulisan yang ditunjuk Len dengan bingung. Ia menatap lekat – lekat rumus itu.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Len hanya menghela nafas. Pemuda itu menjelaskan lagi sesuai perintah dari nonanya. Dengan hati – hati dan jelas _butler_ itu mulai menjelaskan.

.

"… Anda paham?" Len mengakhiri penjelasannya. SeeU menggeleng pelan sambil menggembung pipinya. Wajahnya benar – benar wajah tanpa dosa. Len memijat pelan keningnya. Ia menahan semua emosinya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu mengulangi penjelasannya.

.

"… Anda sudah mengerti sekarang?" SeeU hanya diam. Ia terus menatap bukunya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Len menanti jawaban dari nonanya. Semoga kali ini dia benar – benar mengerti. Rahangnya terasa sakit karena ia harus mengulang dua kali penjelasan yang cukup panjang itu.

Melihat nonanya mengangguk – angguk membuat Len sedikit lega. Usahanya tak seburuk dengan bayarannya.

"Hari ini aku tak konsen. Kita belajar besok saja!"

Nyut.

Kepala Len semakin berdenyut sakit. Semua harapannya hancur. Panjang lebar ia bicara tapi, ada tak gunanya. Keputusan terakhir hanya bisa melanjutkan besok.

.

Seperti apa yang dilakukan Len kemarin. Ia masih serius mengajari SeeU meski membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk mengajari majikannya yang satu ini. Mungkin SeeU sengaja melakukan hal ini, membuat nilainya jelek gara – gara _butler_nya agar _butler_nya tak bisa mengikuti kemanapun. Akal yang cukup licik. Tapi, tetap saja SeeU tak keberatan kalau _butler_ yang membantunya.

Disepanjang Len menjelaskan beberapa rumus SeeU malah asik melihat wajah Len yang setia dengan kacamata bacanya. Meski tak mau mengakui secara langsung tapi, tetap saja mata _sapphire_ milik SeeU tak pernah lepas dari wajah_ butler_nya.

"…Anda sudah paham?" selalu saja kalimat itu yang membuat 'acara' memandang SeeU buyar.

"Eum, yang kali ini aku cukup paham. Lanjutkan!" Len menghela nafas lega kali ini.

"Baiklah."

Pemuda _blonde_ itu melanjutkan penjelasan ke materi selanjutnya. Begitu pula SeeU ia juga melanjutkan mencuri pandang pada _butler_nya. Akhir – akhir ini memang secara tak sadar atau tidak sadar gadis asal Korea selalu memperhatikan _butler_nya.

Ctik. Len memetikan jari tepat di depan wajah SeeU. Seketika gadis _blonde_ itu langsung mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

Blush. Wajah SeeU memerah saat ia juga menyadari kalau ia ketahuan terus memandangi _butler_nya.

'Sial!'

"Kenapa Anda terus memandangi saya?"

"Ekh? A –aku tidak memandangimu! A –aku hanya memandangi kaca matamu." Mendengar jawaban aneh itu Len hanya tersenyum. Ia melepaskan kacamatnya. Dengan hati – hati ia memasangkan pada majikannya.

"Dengan begini Anda bisa konsentrasi, bukan?" SeeU menatap tajam pada _butler_nya. Len tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia melanjutkan menerangkan rumus.

SeeU bergerak gelisah. Ia teus memainkan jemarinya di bingkai kacamata milik _butler_nya yang kini sudah terpasang rapi di depan matanya. Rasanya aneh tapi, dia cukup suka dengan ini. Dia kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari Len.

"…Anda mengerti?"

"Ogh." SeeU mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah saya duga kalau Anda memakai kacamata itu Anda akan lebih konsen."

Twitch.

SeeU melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. Ia melepaskan kacamata itu. Menaruhanya kasar di meja.

"Aku mau istirahat!" Len hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingakah majikannya.

.

Tak terasa hari ini adalah hari penentuan SeeU. Antara tidak bebas atau bebas dari kawalan _butler_nya. Rasa gelisah menyertai perjalanannya ke papan nilai yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa siswa. Sedikit demi sedikit papan itu menjadi kosong. Hanya tinggal SeeU yang berada tak jauh dari papan itu.

Gadis itu menarik nafas yang cukup panjang kemudian membuangnya. Dia berjalan mendekati papan nilai. Dengan hati – hati gadis itu mencari namanya di kolom nilai kelas 12 – 1.

"Oh?" _sapphire_ SeeU mengecil saat ia melihat hasil ulangan matematikanya.

"90? Apa aku mimpi?" gadis itu sekarang mencubit kecil kedua pipinya. Gadis itu melonjak senang ketika ia merasakan sakit. Berarti ia tidak mimpi kalau mendapatkan 90. Tak jauh dari tempat itu kedua sahabat SeeU juga tersenyum senang.

Gadis _blonde_ itu berlari menuju kedua temanya. Ia menghabur ke pelukan kedua temannya untuk membagi rasa senangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!" SeeU berpamitan meninggalkan temannya.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan SeeU. Jika ia mendapatkan nilai baik karena _butler_nya maka, ia akan mentraktirnya. Sekarang gadis itu berdiri di depan kamar pass menunggu seseorang keluar dari tempat itu dengan tampilan yang berbeda.

2 menit, seorang pemuda _blonde_ keluar dengan pakaian kasual. Berbeda saat ia pertama datang ke tempat ini dengan pakaian seragam _butler_nya. SeeU memperhatikan pemuda itu mulai dari atas hingga ke bawah. Gadis itu menggeleng, ia tak suka dengan penampilan _butler_nya sekarang. Kurang cocok.

Pemuda itu kembali masuk ke kamar pass dengan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

Lagi – lagi SeeU menggeleng dengan penampilan _butler_nya.

Masuk lagi. Ganti lagi.

Menggeleng lagi.

Sudah kelima kalinya Len keluar masuk kamar pass. Tak satu pun ada yang cocok di mata majikannya. Hingga yang terakhir, pemuda _blonde_ itu keluar dengan pakaian yang bisa membuat SeeU hanya terdiam sambil melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Ehem…" Len berdeham untuk menyadarkan SeeU dari aksi diamnya. Diam karena terpesona.

"K –ka –kau pakai itu saja." SeeU berjalan meninggalkan _butler_nya.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan SeeU dengan _butler_nya ada beberapa pasang mata yang memandang iri pada mereka atau sekedar terpesona karena wajah Len. Sadar akan hal itu, SeeU hanya tersenyum simpul. Mau tak mau gadis itu harus mengakui kalau saat ini ia merasa senang dan nyaman dengan _butler_nya.

"Ah, kita makan di tempat itu saja, ya?" SeeU menunjuk sebuah bangunan resto kental dengan suasana Jepang. _Butler_nya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

Selesai makan SeeU terus mengajak Len ke tempat yang sering ia kunjungi dengan teman – temannya. Seperti taman hiburan.

"Aaaaahhhhhh….." SeeU berteriak senang saat ia meluncur dengan _roller coaster _berkepatan tinggi. Begitu pula dengan Len, ia tersenyum senang. Ia menikmati hari ini.

"Itu sudah, yang itu juga sudah. Eum, semua yang menantang sudah kita naiki. Kau ingin naik apa?" SeeU bertanya pada Len setelah ia turun dari wahana _roller coaster_ beberapa detik lalu.

"Saya terserah Anda."

"Hah, kau ini! Kalau begitu kita naik _ferrish wheel_ saja." Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju wahana yang mereka inginkan.

"Hah, aku lelah." SeeU duduk santai di dalam kabin _ferrish wheel_. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merilekskan tubuhnya. Menikmati pergerakan wahana yang tenang ini. Manik _sapphire_ itu kembali terlihat. Sesuatu yang pertama ia tangkap dengan indera penglihatannya adalah wajah _butler_nya yang menghadap ke jendela.

"Ini benar – benar tinggi." Gumam Len saat matanya melihat ke bawah. Orang – orang di bawah tampak begitu kecil.

"Ekh? Kau tak pernah naik ini?"

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Wajah tampan itu menghadap ke arah majikannya. "Ini pertama kali untuk saya datang ke tempat ini."

"Eh?" entah harus tertawa atau malah sedih. SeeU bingung untuk memilih kedua ekspresi itu. Ia memang ingin tertawa karena bagaimana mungkin sosok pemuda di depannya ini tak pernah ke taman hiburan. Tapi, ia juga merasa sedih, mungkin kehidupan _butler_nya tak seperti anak – anak kecil yang selalu menghabiskan hari libur di taman hiburan. Ia menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan tadi.

"Setelah ini kita mau kema– Ah, lupakan kau paling juga akan bilang terserah lagi!" Len tersenyum.

Setelah turun dari _ferrish wheel_. SeeU memutuskan jalan – jalan sebentar di taman hiburan ini. Siapa tahu ia menemukan hal seru, pikirnya. Dan _bingo!_ Ia menarik tangan kanan Len, menarik paksa ke sebuah tempat yang menarik hatinya. _Photobox._

"Kita foto saja. Ayo!"

"Ta –ta –tapi tu–" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, SeeU sudah menarik paksa _butler_nya untuk memasuki kotak besar itu.

"Baiklah, pasang ekspresi yang unik. Hadap ke kamera! _Cheers!_"

Jpret.

Jpret.

Jpret.

Tiga kali foto dengan ekspresi yang bereda. SeeU sudah tak sabar melihat hasil foto. Ia menunggu sebuah kertas yang keluar dari mesin pencetak.

Mata _sapphire_ SeeU menatap terkejut saat ia melihat hasil refleksi dirinya dengan gaya – gaya yang berbeda tapi, _butler_nya hanya berfoto dengan wajah datarnya.

"_Yah, ige mwoya?_(Hei, apa – apa ini)" gadis itu meremas kertas fotonya lalu ia masukan ke dalam tasnya.

"Kita foto lagi!" ia masih suka menarik paksa _butler_nya. Kali ini ia harus menciptakan ekspresi di wajah _butler_nya.

"Hadap ke kamera dan jangan lupa senyum!"

Jpret. Len hanya tersenyum simpul. SeeU hanya memutar matanya bosan. Cara ampuh untuk menciptakan ekspresi adalah dengan cara …

"_Cheers!_" SeeU mencubit kedua pipi Len dari belakang.

Jpret. Akhirnya kamera memotret SeeU yang tersenyum ceria sedangkan Len terkejut sekaligus merasakan sakit di kedua pipinya.

"Ah, akhirnya ada ekspresi juga."

Foto ketiga, Len kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

"Hah, kau ini!" SeeU menarik kerah baju Len. Wajahnya mereka begitu dekat. Hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Hangat. Rasa hangat itu menjalar di kedua pipi SeeU. Ia segera menjauh dari wajah _butler_nya. Dengan cepat ia pergi keluar dari kotak besar tersebut.

"Ah, sudah jadi. Kita pulang." SeeU mengambil 3 lembar hasil fotonya. Len pun segera menyusul manjikannya. Langkah pemuda itu tiba – tiba terhenti saat ia mendengar suara mesin cetak yang bergerak. Ia menghampiri mesin itu. Ia menemukan satu lembar foto. Foto dirinya dengan majikannya saat wajah mereka begitu dekat. Mereka tak sadar kalau saat posisi itu kamera sedang aktif. Pemuda _blonde_ memasukan lembar foto itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia kembali menyusul majikannya.

Sepanjang jalan SeeU hanya diam. Bayangan wajah _butler_nya yang begitu dekat tiba – tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, melihat deretan toko untuk melupakan wajah itu. Hingga tak terasa langkah kecil milik SeeU mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

.

"K –kau kenapa begitu dekat?"

"Bukankah Anda yang menarik saya?"

"Oh?" seorang gadis _blonde_ terdiam saat melihat kedua tangannya berada pada kera baju _butler_nya. Dengan segera ia melepas tangannya, menjauh dari _butler_nya.

"Terlambat." Pemuda _blonde_ itu menahan kedua tangan majikannya agar tak jauh darinya. Gadis Korea itu meringis saat genggaman _butler_nya semakin erat. Manik _sapphire_ itu tampak mengecil saat wajah _butler_nya semakin dekat dengannya. Pipi SeeU terasa hangat karena hembusan nafas _butler_nya yang menerpa halus wajahnya.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke SeeU. Dan entah apa yang ada di pikiran SeeU tiba – tiba saja ia memejamkan matanya.

2 cm lagi kedua bibir itu akan saling menempel.

"Nona SeeU." Tubuh SeeU seakan lemas mendengar namanya disebut dengan pelan. Terasa lembut di telinganya.

"Nona SeeU."

"Hemm." SeeU berdeham kecil untuk merespon pangggilan dari _butler_nya.

"Bangunlah!"

Mata SeeU terbuka sedikit. Menatap seseorang yang ada di depannya dengan bingung. Kemudian…

"Aaaaahhhh…" tubuh SeeU bergerak cepat turun ranjangnya. Wajahnya benar – benar memerah saat ini.

'Kenapa aku bisa mimpi seperti tadi?' kepala SeeU menunduk, mengingat mimpinya dengan _butler_nya yang hampir berciuman.

"Aaaahhhh…" SeeU berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Anda tidak apa – apa?" Len merasa bingung dengan tingkah majikannya pagi ini.

"Keluarlah!"

.

Siang ini tak seterik seperti kemarin. Awan hitam menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk menerangi kota. Tak menunggu lama, beberapa tetes air turun ke bumi. Seiringnya waktu tetesan air itu menjadi cukup lebat.

Seorang gadis _blonde_ berdiri di koridor yang menghadap ke lapangan. Ia masih menunggu hujan reda. Kulitnya gadis itu sudah terasa dingin. Ia benar – benar kedinginan di tempat ini. Apa lagi tak ada satupun yang menemaninya. Kedua temannya masih ada pelajaran tambahan di gedung sebelah. Ia hanya bisa berharap hujan reda dan semoga _butler_nya segera datang.

Mata SeeU berbinar senang saat ia melihat seorang pemuda _blonde_ lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Gadis itu merasa lega, berarti ia bisa segera menghangatkan diri di rumahnya. Tapi, tunggu _butler_ itu tak menuju ke arah SeeU melainkan menuju ke arah sisi gedung sebelah. Mata SeeU mengikuti pergerakan _butler_nya hingga ia menatap _butler_nya sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis bersurai putih perak. Mayu.

Len mengantar Mayu ke halte karena ia melihat gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya sedang berdiri dengan seragam yang hampir basah semua.

"Oh? Dia mengantarkan Mayu. Mungkin aku harus menunggunya sebentar." SeeU bergumam sendiri.

Saat di halte keheningan terjadi pada Len dan Mayu, hanya ada suara hujan yang menemani mereka.

"Jika ada waktu luang…eum, kau mau keluar denganku?" Len menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia menatap Mayu datar, kemudian tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Eum, boleh juga." Jawaban singkat itu sedikit membuat Mayu tersenyum senang.

Hampir 25 menit SeeU mondar – mandir di koridor. Ia masih menantikan _butler_nya kembali. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil tak kuat menahan dinginnya cuaca.

"Ah, dia benar – benar!"

Duk. SeeU menendang dinding. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya karena _butler_nya tak kunjung tiba. Padahal dia sudah benar – benar tak tahan dengan semua rasa dingin dan juga lelah.

"Apa dia hanya menjemput Mayu? Tapi, dia 'kan pelayanku? Apa dia sudah lupa majikannya? Agh, sial!"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Merasakan seberapa deras hujan dari telapaknya. Cukup deras memang tapi, tak ada cara lain kecuali nekad untuk menerobos lebatnya hujan ini.

.

"Egh…" SeeU melenguh. Wajahnya memerah. Deru nafasnya terasa panas. Bahkan, semua badannya terasa panas tapi, ia menggigil. Demam. Ia terkena demam gara – gara menerobos hujan tadi siang.

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ tak merasa lelah karena sejak 2 jam tadi ia terus berada di samping majikannya. Mengganti kompresnya, membujuknya makan, dan berusaha menjaga tubuh majikannya tetap hangat. Pemuda itu merasa bersalah dengan kejadian hari ini. Seharusnya ia tak mengantar Mayu, seharusnya ia hanya menjemput majikannya. Terlambat.

"_Eomma _(ibu)…" suhu tubuh SeeU semakin panas. Tangannya menggemgam erat selimut hingga kukunya memutih. Dengan hati – hati Len menggapai tangan itu, sekedar memberinya kenyamanan.

"_Oppa_ (kakak)…._gajima_ (jangan pergi)…" tangan SeeU semakin menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan _butler_nya. Dalam pikirannya, tangan yang di genggam itu adalah milik kakaknya.

"_Oppa_, temani aku tidur…" Len menolehkan ke arah majikannya yang sedang terlelap sambil mengigau karena demam.

Genggaman SeeU sedikit renggang ini kesempatan bagi Len untuk pergi. Meniggalkan majikannya agar istirahat.

Grep. Tiba- tiba genggaman SeeU kembali mengerat.

"_Gajima_… _jebal gajima_ (kumohon jangan pergi)." SeeU sedikit membuka matanya.

"_Oppa_ tidurlah di sini, aku dingin." SeeU mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Demamnya terlalu tinggi, ia bahkan tak bisa mengenali dengan benar sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Aku panas 'kan?" SeeU menarik tangan Len hingga menyentuh dahinya. Pemuda itu tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam.

Grep. Mata Len terbelak saat ia merasakan tubuh panas itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"_Oppa_…" Len bisa merasakan begitu panasnya hembusan nafas majikannya saat menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Len, tiba – tiba saja ia melepaskan sepatunya. Kemudian ia tidur di samping majikannya. Menyelimuti dirinya dan tubuh majikannya. SeeU tersenyum lembut.

"_Oppa_… pinjam lenganmu." Dengan hati – hati Len mengangkat kepala SeeU kemudian ia menyisipkan lengan kirinya. Ia menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal untuk SeeU.

"_Oppa_ peluk aku…" Dengan ragu pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke tubuh SeeU.

"_Oppa_ baumu harum ..." Len hanya tersenyum lembut.

Pukul 6 pagi. See Woo berlari menuju kamar adiknya saat ia mendapatkan kabar dari pelayannya kalau adiknya sedang demam tinggi.

"Seharusnya aku tak menginap di kantor." See Woo meruntuki dirinya karena ia terlalu fokus pada tugas yang diberikan oleh ayahnya hingga ia lupa kalau ia tak pernah pulang.

-Cklek-

Mata seorang pemuda yang mempunyai wajah mirip SeeU terbelak sempurna saat ia melihat pandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Adiknya tidur seranjang dengan _butler_nya. Walaupun mereka masih berpakaian lengkap tetap saja itu membuat See Woo geram.

-TBC-

bagaimana?

oh ya yang kemarin ingin ditambah adegan romantisnya, maaf saya gak jago bikin adegan romantis..mianhae T.T

Mohon reviewnya ya...^^ Gumawo..


	5. Chapter 5

saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 5,

sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena lama updatenya,

dan saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca, terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya^^

My Butler is Vampire

Disclaimer © Vocaloid milik Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

-OOC, Typo, Abal, dkk.-

Pair :SeeUxLen

Rate :T

**"cuplikan dari chapter 4"**

-Cklek-

Mata seorang pemuda yang mempunyai wajah mirip SeeU terbelak sempurna saat ia melihat pandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Adiknya tidur seranjang dengan _butler_nya. Walaupun mereka masih berpakaian lengkap tetap saja itu membuat See Woo geram.

* * *

Chapter 5 :

See Woo menutup pintu itu kembali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ke kerjanya. Bayangan adiknya yang baru saja ia lihat selalu membuatnya bertambah geram.

Pukul 6.15 pagi tepat.

See Woo meunyuruh Len ke ruangannya.

Plak!

Pipi _bulter _muda itu langsung memerah saat sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi kirinya. See Woo yang melakukan hal itu.

"Seharusnya kau tahu posisimu!"

Len hanya merunduk. Ia mengerti maksud majikannya.

"Cukup sampai sini pekerjaannmu. Keluarlah!"

"Maafkan saya selama ini. Saya mohon diri." Pemuda berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja See Woo. Tak ada raut menyesal di wajah pemuda itu. Hanya ekspresi datar.

Tak lama Len pergi dari ruangan itu, seorang gadis berjalan gontai menuju ruangan kakaknya.

-Cklek-

"Jangan pecat dia!" See Woo yang duduk di kursi kerjanya pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"SeeU, dia sudah melampaui batas sebagai _butler_."

"Itu salahmu. Saat aku ingin kau mengajariku, kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu! Saat aku sakit, kau terus di kantor. Dia melakukan semuanya! Dia yang mengajariku! Dia yang menjagaku saat aku sakit!" untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya SeeU berani membentak kakaknya seperti ini, hanya untuk membela _butler_nya. Memang benar Len tak sepenuhnya bersalah, toh yang minta agar Len tetap di samping SeeU, SeeU sendiri, kan? Meski SeeU dalam keadaan tak sadar.

See Woo sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat dari adiknya. Memang benar ia selalu disibukan dengan masalahnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli dengan adiknya. Bahkan ketika adiknya benar – benar membutuhkan.

"Huft~ baiklah. Aku tidak jadi memecat _butler_mu." SeeU berjalan menuju kakaknya. Memeluk kakaknya dengan erat, menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Umb, badanmu masih panas. Akan kuizinkan tidak masuk ke sekolah dulu." SeeU tersenyum lembut. See Woo pun segera menelepon pihak sekolah SeeU.

Len kembali menemui See Woo di ruang kerjanya.

"Kau tidak jadi dipecat. Aku salah paham tentangmu, maaf karena aku sudah menaparmu."

"Anda tak perlu minta maaf. Sudah sewajarnya Anda marah."

"Kembalilah bekerja!"

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda. Permisi." Len meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!"

-Cklek-

"Apa Anda merasa sakit lagi?" Len mendekati SeeU yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kau hampir dipecat karena aku."

"Itu tak masalah bagi saya."

SeeU menoleh ke arah Len, sedikit ada senyum di wajah ayunya. _Butler_ itu juga ikut tersenyum.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Demam SeeU juga sudah mereda. Dan hari ini SeeU akan jalan – jalan untuk kedua kalinya dengan Luki. Jadi, ia meliburkan _butler_nya. Sejak kemarin, _butler_ muda itu terus menjaga SeeU, sebagai ganti terima kasihnya SeeU memberinya libur.

"Demammu sudah turun?" tanya Luki sambil menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi SeeU.

"Umb, sudah turun ternyata. Kalau begitu kita jalan – jalan sampai puas hari ini."

"Hmm." SeeU megangguk dengan semangat.

.

"Kau mau gula kapas?" tawar Luki.

"Hmm." Lagi – lagi SeeU mengangguk dengan semangat.

Hari ini SeeU benar – benar menikmati suasana saat seperti ini, jalan bersama orang yang ia sukai. Hanya berdua.

Mata _sapphire_ SeeU terus dimanjakan keramaian yang ada di sekelilingnya. Hingga mata itu mengerjap berulang kali saat ia menangkap sosok tak asing lagi baginya. Pemuda _blonde_. Mata SeeU memicing tajam memastikan kalau yang ia lihat itu tidak salah. _Butler_nya sedang jalan – jalan dengan Mayu?

Kedua orang yang menjadi titik fokus SeeU berjalan menuju taman. Begitu juga dengan SeeU, ia mengajak Luki ke taman. Secara tak sadar SeeU terus membuntuti kencan _butler_nya.

Taman yang cukup sepi. Hanya diramaikan dengan hijau dedaunan dan warna – warni bunga yang bermekaran. Menambah kesan romantis bagi pasangan yang duduk di taman itu. SeeU masih terus memperhatikan gerak gerik _butler_nya yang tak jauh darinya.

"Di sini cukup tenang, benarkan?"

"…"

"Kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

"…"

"Kupikir saat kita berdua, kau akan lebih memperhatikanku?"

"Eh?" SeeU tersadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan _butler_nya dan tak menggubris teman kencannya.

"Maaf, tiba – tiba saja pikiranku melayang begitu saja."

"Tak masalah. Kau punya masalah? Mau cerita?" SeeU hanya menggeleng kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku lapar, bgaimana kalau kita makan siang di sana?" SeeU berdiri sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud. Luki beranjak dari duduknya, ia menggandeng tangan kanan SeeU, kemudian keduanya meningglakan bangku taman tersebut.

Di resto ini, SeeU masih bisa melihat _butler_nya. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul saat ia bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas wajah _butler_ dan temannya.

Selesai makan SeeU sebenarnya masih ingin jalan – jalan lebih tepatnya ia masih ingin membuntuti _butler_nya. Tapi, niat itu ia gagalkan saat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat matanya terbelak sempurna. Ia melihat pipi kiri _butler_nya yang kemarin baru saja 'dicium' tangan kanan kakaknya kini disentuh oleh bibir Mayu.

"Kau sakit?" Luki bertanya khawtir karena tiba – tiba saja SeeU ingin pulang.

"Aku sedikit lelah."

"Baiklah kita pulang saja. Aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi."

.

Senin pagi. Hari yang membuat hampir semua orang merasa malas untuk melakukan kegiatan. Sama halnya seperti SeeU, ia masih sembunyi di balutan selimut tebalnya.

"Nona, sudah pagi."

Sreek.

"Tutup tirainya!" mata SeeU masih belum bisa menerima cahaya pagi yang tiba – tiba menerobos ke kamarnya.

"Nona ini sudah jam 6. Jika Anda tidak segera maka, Tuan muda akan berangkat terlebih dahulu."

"Aahh, baiklah." Dengan malas SeeU beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak ingin berangkat sekolah sendiri. Yah, sebenarnya tidak sendiri, masih ada Len yang akan setia di sampingnya.

.

"SeeU, kau tidak apa – apa 'kan?" Miku berlari memeluk SeeU saat ia mendapati sahabatnya di gerbang sekolah.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa menjenguk waktu itu." Giliran Gumi yang memeluk SeeU.

"Ogh, aku tidak apa – apa, sekarang aku sudah sehat." Gadis _blonde_ itu tersenyum untuk mengurangi rasa cemas kedua sahabatnya.

.

Istirahat ini seeU hanya berdiam diri di kelas, menunggu kedua temannya kembali dari kantin. Sebenarnya ia ingin iktu ke kantin tapi, kedua temannya memaksa agar SeeU tetap di kelas. Terpaksa juga ia harus menuruti kemauan temannya.

Sepi. Tak ada yang bisa di ajak bicara oleh SeeU. _Butler_nya saja di luar lagi pula untuk apa ia berbincang – bincang dengan _butler_nya. Huft~

"Len _–kun_!" suara itu membuat SeeU menoleh ke sumber suara. Alis gadis itu menaut bingung saat ia mendapati Mayu sedang berbicara dengan _butler_nya di luar kelas. Entah kenapa SeeU sedikit sebal dengan hal itu. Ia menarik kasar dasinya hingga simpul dasinya terlepas.

Tiba – tiba saja gadis itu menyeringai.

Drrtt. Drrtt. Drrtt.

Len merogoh sakunya. Ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Dan ternyata layar ponsel itu menampakan tulisan 'my majesty'. Alis butler itu manaut bingung. Menurutnya ia tak pernah menyimpan nomor dengan nama 'my majesty'.

'My majesty? Jangan – jangan…' Len menoleh ke kiri, tempat dimana majikannya duduk sendiri. Di sana majikannya duduk dengan manis sambil memainkan telunjuk kanannya, memberi kode 'ke sini!'. Akhirnya dia menghampiri majikannya, meninggalkan Mayu.

"Anda perlu sesuatu?" SeeU tak menjawab melainkan melirik ke kerah seragamnya. _Butler_ itu menatap bingung.

"Dasiku." Len sedikit terkejut, mendadak majikannya jadi manja seperti ini. Tapi, biarlah. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu membenahi dasi SeeU.

Di ambang pintu kedua sahabat SeeU hanya menganga terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

.

Jam pulang sekolah. SeeU memang belum keluar dari kelasnya ia masih menyalin beberapa catatan yang tertinggal.

"Len _–kun_!" lagi – lagi suara itu membuat SeeU menjadi sebal. Lagi – lagi ia menelepon _butler_nya. Dan lagi – lagi pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu harus pergi meninggalkan Mayu.

"Anda butuh sesuatu?"

"Tuliskan! Tanganku pegal."

"Tapi, tulisan kita berbeda."

"Tch!" SeeU menatap _butler_nya tajam. Tak ada cara lain, selain menuruti kemauan majikannya. Dan tentunya kedua sahabat SeeU yang berada di kelas itu pun hanya bisa terkejut dalam diam.

Di lorong kelas lantai bawah. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai perak sedang menunggu seseorang. SeeU yakin bahwa gadis itu menunggu _butler_nya. Sambil berjalan SeeU memikirkan sebuah rencana.

Tring.

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam otaknya. Gadis itu menyeringai saat ia melihat ke arah lantai yang ia pijak. Gadis itu melanjutkan jalannya sambil menggesekan kedua sepatunya.

Saat semakin dekat, benar saja Mayu sudah memberikan senyuman lembutnya kepada Len.

"Boleh ak–"

"Tali sepatuku lepas." Belum sempat Mayu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba – tiba saja SeeU sudah menyuruh _butler_nya untuk membenahi tali sepatunya. Len berjongkok, membenahi tali sepatu majikannya yang tiba – tiba saja terlepas tanpa sebab.

Mayu hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan sedikit bingung sekaligus terkejut. Tak biasanya SeeU seperti ini.

"Mungkin ini cara SeeU agar _butler _itu tak betah bekerja di rumahnya." Bisik Gumi pada Miku.

"Dia juga bisa jadi licik, ya?" Miku membalas dengan bisikan juga. Kedua sahabat SeeU hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka.

.

Malam ini tak seperti biasanya. Meja makan yang cukup besar dan yang biasanya hanya diisi 2 orang kini, bertambah satu orang. Luki. Malam ini Luki diundang untuk makan malam di rumah See Woo. Betapa senangnya SeeU saat ia tahu bahwa ia akan _dinner_ dengan orang yang ia suka.

Gadis Korea itu makan dengan tenang sesekali ia tersenyum senang saat tak sengaja ia bertatap wajah dengan Luki.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Luki memutuskan untuk menunda belajarnya dengan See Woo ia ingin mengajari SeeU. Dan untuk sementara itu, See Woo fokus pada urusan kantor cabang milik keluarganya.

"Kau tidak bisa?"

"Aku sedikit bingung."

"Kuajari cara yang lebih mudah." Luki menarik selembar kertas. Kemudian ia menuliskan beberapa cara yang singkat agar dimengerti SeeU.

"Aahh, ini gampang."

"Mudahkan?"

"Umb.."

Dalam beberapa menit saja SeeU sudah paham. Gadis itu benar – benar menikmati malam ini. Dan ia benar – benar tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun juga terbukti dari tulisan 'Don't Entry' yang terpasang di depan pintu kamarnya.

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ tak jadi masuk ruang itu setelah ia membaca peringatan yang ditulis oleh majikannya. Ia ingin kembali ke dapur, menaruh beberapa camilan untuk majikannya tapi, ia masih ingin di sini mengawasi majikannya karena ia bersama dengan orang yang misterius baginya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu kamar majikannya sambil mendengarkan tawa majikannya. Entah kenapa ia tak suka dengan ini. Ia merasa terusik dengan ini.

"_Oppa_(kakak), besok kau akan ke sini lagi 'kan?"

"Tentu. Kalau begitu selamat malam."

"Hati – hati dijalan!" SeeU melambaikan tangannya, sebagai perpisahan.

Setelah mengantar SeeU tidur. Len menuju taman samping. Ia berjanji untuk menemui sahabatnya, Gakupo. Dan benar saja, seorang pemuda bersurai ungu panjang yang diikat satu sudah duduk manis di bangku taman.

"Kau harus berhati – hati dengan pria itu."

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Gakupo?"

"Dia sama seperti kita. Dia juga mengincar darah SeeU."

"Tch, menyebalkan!" Len berdecak marah. Ia sudah merasa ganjil dengan pemuda bernama Luki saat mereka pertama bertemu. Jadi, dia dan Luki sama – sama seorang vampire. Ia harus menjaga mangsanya baik – baik.

"Jaga dia baik – baik, aku akan mengurusi pemuda itu. Baiklah aku pergi." Belum mendapatkan persetujuan dari temannya. Pemuda itu sudah melesat jauh.

.

Malam ini SeeU duduk di ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Sejak tadi, dia menunggu seseorang tapi, belum juga tampak batang hidungnya.

'Jangan – jangan tidak datang? Tapi, kenapa tidak mengirim pesan dulu?' raut SeeU menjadi sedih kalau memang benar orang yang ia tunggu tidak datang.

"Hah, padahal aku punya banyak PR yang harus dikerjakan." Gadis itu mendesah berat saat ia ingat betapa banyak PR yang harus ia kerjakan, apa lagi ia tidak mengerti pelajaran itu.

"Bukankah Anda harus belajar nona?" suara itu mengalihkan bayangan SeeU dari semua PR-nya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku menunggu kak Luki."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir 2 jam Anda menunggu beliau."

"Lalu aku harus belajar dengan siapa? Aku harus mengerjakan PR matematika dan aku tidak bisa!"

"Kalau begitu saya akan mengajari Anda untuk kedua kalinya."

"Eh?" SeeU sempat lupa kalau _butler_nya ini tak seperti kebanyakan _butler_ lain. _Butler_ ini pintar.

"Baiklah, ayo!" dengan terpaksa SeeU berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti Len dibelakangnya.

1 jam kurang 15 menit, sebentar lagi semua pekerjaan SeeU akan selesai, tentunya dengan bantuan _butler_nya. Untuk kali ini SeeU benar – benar langsung paham apa yang dijelaskan oleh Len. Tak seperti dulu.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai!" Len tersenyum. Kemuadian ia mengkoreksi pekerjaan majikannya. Aneh bukan? Seharusnya majikan yang mengkoreksi tugas pelayannya. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

"Sudah benar semua."

"Kalau begitu aku mau tidur, kau bereskan ini semua!"

"Baik." Len beranjak untuk membereskan semuanya. Ia pun juga menyiapkan buku – buku pelajaran SeeU untuk hari esok. Sementara itu, SeeU ke kamar mandi berganti baju, menggosok giginya. Lalu, ia menyisir rambut panjangnya di depan meja riasnya. Dan tidur.

"Selamat malam."

"Humb."

Ctek.

Len mematikan _table lamp_. Kemudian ia keluar.

"Kurasa aku terlambat." Len kenal suara ini. Suara dari seseorang yang bersandar pada dinding dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau benar."

"Tapi, kau hanya pendatang baru. Pendatang baru bisanya hanya akan mendapat sisa." Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Len. Menunjukan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Benarkah? Semoga kau tak salah." Len tak mau kalah dalam menunjukan ekspresi. Ia menatap pria itu dengan senyuman sinis.

"Dia akan memilihku karena sejak awal dia memang milikku."

"Benarkah? Semoga itu terkabul." Len tetap melayangkan senyum sinisnya. Ia tak peduli kalau sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah seorang tamu majikannya. Luki. Seorang yang sedari tadi ditunggu SeeU tapi, tak kunjung tiba.

"Seharusnya kau jauh lebih sopan terhadap tamu majikanmu." Luki merapikan jas yang dikenakan Len.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya utuh maka, kau harus menjauhkanku darinya…dan itu jika kau bisa." Lanjut Luki dengan nada meremehkan, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Len.

"Akan kulayani dengan senang hati tantanganmu." Gumam Len.

.

"Tch!" Len mendecah sebal di kamarnya. Dia benar – benar frustasi saat ini. Ia tak pernah memperhitungkan hal ini. Ada seorang vampire yang juga mengincar mangsanya.

"Gadis itu menyukai vampire rendah itu, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhkannya?!"

"Kau sangat mudah menarik perhatian wanita, kenapa sekarang kau merasa tidak bisa?" Len mencari asal suara itu.

"Gakupo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" mata Len memicing tajam saat ia menemukan temannya yang duduk di jendela.

"Gunakan saja semua trik _playboy_mu!"

"Tch! Dia bukan sebagai gadis biasa tapi, dia sebagai majikanku. Sangat sulit melakukan itu!"

"Benarkah? Berarti kau memang akan mendapatkan sisa." Mata Len mendelik tajam. Bagaimana bisa Gakupo mengucapkan kata – kata yang sama dengan Luki? Apa pria ini menguping? Masa bodoh dengan itu.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi. Sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku!"

.

"SeeU, kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Kenapa _oppa_ menanyakan hal itu? Semenjak aku punya _butler_ aku tak pernah ada acara bahkan malam minggu. Itu menjengkelkan!" Len yang sedang menuangkan teh di samping SeeU hanya bisa menahan emosinya. Ia sadar kalau karena kedatangannya dia tak pernah bisa keluar malam lagi. Tapi, itu salahmu sendiri, batin Len.

"Umb, bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Apa?" SeeU penasaran. Tumben sekali kakaknya minta tolong. Biasanya dia akan mengerjakan semua masalahnya sendiri.

"Malam ini aku ada acara makan malam dengan _client_ ayah yang baru saja datang ke Jepang tapi, aku tidak bisa. Maukah kau menggantikanku? Hanya makan malam saja."

"Makan malam saja? Apa tidak apa – apa kalau aku yang datang?"

"Tidak masalah, daripada tidak datang?"

"Umb, baiklah dimana? Jam berapa aku harus datang?"

"Nanti aku akan megirim lewat _e-mail_."

.

Dari dalam mobil mewahnya, SeeU terus menatap sebuah restoran Korea. Masih ragu utnuk turun dari mobilnya.

"Nona, kita harus turun sekarang."

"Aku ragu. Bagaimana kalau orangnya tidak suka denganku lalu ia membatalkan kontraknya? Aku akan merasa bersalah."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Semua sudah diatur oleh Tuan See Woo."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya SeeU turun. Setelah mengambil nafas kemudian membuangnya, gadis itu berjalan memasuki restoran tersebut sambil terus diikuti oleh _butler_nya. Mereka diantar oleh pelayan menuju tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh kakak SeeU.

"Kau bo–"

Drrtt. Drrtt. Drrtt.

Getar ponsel memotong kalimat SeeU. Dengan cepat Len mengambil ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan masuk itu meski ia tak tahu pasti siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Len _–kun_." Tak hanya Len yang terkejut dengan nada suara dari seberang teleponnya, SeeU juga ikut terkejut. Tapi, ia tahu pasti siapa penelepon itu, Mayu. Pasti dia.

"Kau diluar saja!" ketus SeeU begitu saja lalu, dia masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Yang sudah pasti di dalamnya sudah ada orang yang menuggunya.

Hampir 20 menit SeeU terus berbincang dengan kelaurga _client_nya. Keluarga ini membuat rasa khawatir SeeU hilang.

'**Len **_**–kun**_**.'** Tiba- tiba saja suara Mayu terngiang di kepala SeeU. Ia jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Pikirannya melayang ke _butler_nya. Bagaimana kalau ia di tinggal _butler_nya kencan bersama Mayu? Memikirkan hal itu SeeU menjadi semakin tak nyaman. Tapi apa mungkin _butler_nya akan pergi begitu saja? Sudahlah, SeeU mengesampingkan hal itu. Ia harus fokus dengan beberapa orang yang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kita bersulang!"

"_Ne?_(iya?)" SeeU sedikit bingung karena tiba – tiba saja kepala keluarga itu mengangkat sebotol _soju_ untuknya. dengan ragu SeeU mengambil gelas kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai masalah saat setelah minum _soju_. Tapi, menolak _soju_ dari orang tua itu tidak sopan. Terpaksa.

"_Gonbae!_(bersulang!)"

Tegukkan pertama tak bereaksi.

Tegukkan kedua tak ada masalah.

Tegukkan kelima sedikti pusing.

Tegukkan ke delapan, SeeU sudah tak kuat.

Selesai acara itu SeeU keluar dengan sedikit gontai ditambah lagi kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing. Kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

Bugh.

Dengan sigap Len menangkap tubuh SeeU yang hampir jatuh.

"Aku benar – benar pusing." Suara SeeU benar – benar terdengar lemah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Len menggendong SeeU ala _bridal_. Belum samapi ke mobil gadis itu minta turun.

"Turunkan aku!" sesuai perintahnya, Len pun menurunkan majikannya. Dengan sisa tenaganya SeeU mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia menaruh kedua telapaknya di dada Len. Wajahnya yang merah karena pengaruh _soju_ itu menatap Len lekat – lekat.

"Len…"

"Eh?" mata len terbelak. Ini pertama kalinya SeeU memanggilnya dengan nama. Gadis itu berjinjit, sedikit menyamakan tingginya dengan Len.

Cup.

Tak peduli jika ini masih di tempat umum, di tempat parkir. Tanpa ragu SeeU menempelkan bibir _cherry_nya ke bibir Len. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi bibir _butler_nya. Ia tak peduli dengan orang lain di sekitarnya. Gadis itu semakin menekan bibir _butler_nya.

Len mengulum seringainya. Tanpa ragupun ia membalas ciuman majikannya. SeeU yang merasa mendapatkan balasan pun semakin terlarut dalam suasana. Len melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang SeeU.

"Aku menyukaimu." SeeU mengakhiri ciumannya. Len semakin tak percaya. Mungkin ini hanya karena dia mabuk. Len tak mau percaya begitu saja. Tapi, bukankah orang mabuk berkata jujur? Entahlah.

Syut.

Tubuh SeeU jatuh kepelukan Len. Dia pingsan. Len pun menggendongnya sampai ke mobil menyamankan majikannya di bangku belakang.

.

Cicit burung membangunkan SeeU.

Nyut.

Gadis itu merasakan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Si blonde cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di _headbed_. Kedua tangannya memijat pelan kepalanya, mengurangi rasa pusingnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!"

"Aku bawakan sup untukmu."

"_Oppa?_ Tumben kau yang membawanya ke sini?"

"Karena aku merasa bersalah." Benar, SeeU seperti karena ia harus menggantikan See Woo makan malam dengan _client_.

"Makanlah. Mau kusuapi?"

"Tidak. Aku makan sendiri. Keluarlah!" See Woo tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak puncak kepala adiknya. Pria itupun pergi.

Dengan pelan – pelan SeeU memasukan suapan – suapan sup itu ke mulutnya. Ia juga berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimulai dia masuk ke restoran. Dia minum soju sampai bergelas – gelas. Dan dia hampir jatuh kalau tidak ada _butler_nya. Tunggu _butler_? Dimana 'jam alaramnya' alias _butler_nya itu? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkan majikannya?

"Len…" gumam SeeU.

"Huk…uhuk…huk…" tiba – tiba saja SeeU tersedak saat ia mengingat sepotong memori yang sedikit membuatnya _blushing_ ria. Jari telunjuknya meraba ke bibir. Ia ingat kalau semalam ia mencium …

"Aaaarrgggghhhh…..!" SeeU mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Mendengar jeritan itu Len segera pergi ke kamar majikannya. Ia bertanya keadaan majikannya tapi, SeeU malah terus menutupi wajahnya. Lalu, ia menyuruh Len untuk keluar. Ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu _butler_nya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, SeeU sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Len. Ia masih bingung harus mangatakan apa padanya. Ia juga masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bilang kalau ia suka pada Len, padahal ia lebih suka pada Luki.

Entahlah. Semakin pusing kalau itu dikir terus menerus. Apa kata waktu saja.

-TBC-

gimana?

semakin gak jelas ya?

mianhae,*bungkuk'in badan*

mohon reviewnya, ya? semakin banyak review, saya akan update ff ini, cz review = semangat bagi saya

Gumawo^^


	6. Chapter 6

untuk yg tetap menunggu dan selalu mmbaca ff ini saya ucapkan terima kasih yg sebanyak banyaknya...

oh ya saya mau blas salah satu review

**Puchan** : eumb,Mayu siapanya Len, ya?jawabannya singkat. 'IKUTI SAJA TERUS,hehehe^^"

My Butler is Vampire

Disclaimer © Vocaloid milik Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

-OOC, Typo, Abal, dkk.-

Pair :SeeUxLen

Rate :T

Chapter 6

Sejak kejadian makan malam itu, sifat SeeU sedikit kikuk jika berada dekat _butler_nya. Tapi, ia tak mau seperti ini. Ia tak suka kalau tampak bodoh. Jadi, ia berusaha kembali ke sifat asalnya, dengan melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi, tidak untuk Len, dia jauh lebih senang dengan kejadian itu, karena itu awal dari semua rencana untuk mengklaim SeeU, menjauhkannya dari Luki.

Sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir. Dan hari ini kelas SeeU merencanakan liburan ke pantai.

"Baiklah kita akan berkumpul lusa pagi di sekolah. Jadi jaga kondisi baik – baik!" seorang ketua kelas mengakhiri rapat hari ini.

"Hah, akhirnya kita liburan juga. Wah, aku tak sabar!" girang Gumi.

"Baiklah kita harus beli apa saja untuk besok lusa?" tanya Miku sambil merangkul pundak SeeU dari kanan.

"Kita langsung ke _supermarket_ saja."

"Setuju!" serempak SeeU dan Miku.

.

Seperti yang direncanakan oleh SeeU cs., sekarang mereka berada di _supermarket_ untuk membeli kebutuhan untuk rekreasi 2 hari lagi. Troli mereka bahkan sudah penuh.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

SeeU merogoh saku roknya. Ia melihat layar ponsel. Nomor tak dikenal. Tetap saja ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseo?_" dengan salam khas Korea, gadis itu mengawali teleponnya.

"Hyun SeeU, Jepang masih seperti dulu, indah." Mata SeeU terbelak sempurna, ia sangat kenal dengar suara ini.

"K –ka –kau? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Eumb, tempat di mana kau sering me–"

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut. SeeU menutup teleponnya.

"Kau bayar semuanya dengan ini. Aku ada perlu dengan seseorang. Ah, jaga mereka untukku." SeeU memberi _bulter_nya kartu kredit. Belum sempat _butler_ itu mengeluarkan kalimat, SeeU langsung kabur begitu saja. Membiarkan _butler_nya hanya membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Yah, jadilah Len belanja bersama dengan kedua teman SeeU. Bisa banyangkan dia mendorong troli yang penuh bahan belanjaan SeeU, apalagi dia jalan dengan dua orang gadis. Apa boleh buat ini juga perintah dari majikannya. Perintah SeeU mutlak untuk Len.

Setelah urusan di _supermarket_ itu selesai, Len cukup meyelesaikan satu urusan lagi yaitu mengantar pulang kedua teman majikannya.

"Ah, kami masih mau belanja yang lainnya soalnya besok kami tidak ada waktu luang."

'Apa apaan ini?! Haruskah aku ikut mereka belanja?' Terpaksa harus mengikuti mereka.

"Saya akan tetap mengikuti Anda karena perintah nona SeeU adalah menjaga Anda."

"Yasudah kalau gitu."

Sebenarnya dalam batin Len, ia sudah mengeluarkan kata – kata 'manis' sejak tadi. Yang benar saja mengikuti dua gadis ini, siapa mereka. Mengikuti SeeU saja karena ada maksud.

Sementara di tempat lain. Tepatnya di sebuah taman yang tak cukup besar. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan duduk di sebuah ayunan. Dan tampak dari jauh seorang gadis _blonde_ menghampiri pemuda itu sambil berlari. Dari jarak kurang dari 2 meter gadis itu berhenti, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin berpelukan dengan sosok pemuda yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Ah, dasar! Kau masih seperti anak kecil yang suka menangis di tempat ini." Akhirnya pemuda itu beranjak, kemudian ia memberikan pelukan rindu.

"Aku rindu padamu Lui."

"Aku juga, SeeU."

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia ingin melihat wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Aaa…auhhh…Lui!" SeeU menjerit kesakitan saat Lui –sahabatnya memencet hidungnya.

Mereka duduk di ayunan. Mengingat masa kecil mereka. Yah, mereka berteman sejak SeeU pindah ke Jepang, yang saat itu berumur 4 tahun. Dia kenal Lui Hibiki saat ia tersesat di taman ini sambil menangis.

"Kau lama di sini?"

"Eumb, sekitar 2 minggu. Kenapa?"

"Aku akan ke pantai besok lusa. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Eh? Tapi, kau harus ikut!"

"Kenapa kau memaksaku?"

"Karena sudah lama kita tidak ke pantai bersama?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kau harus ikut! Aku memaksamu!"

Di taman ini mereka bernostalgia. Sementara di _mall_, Len sangat tersiksa harus menuruti perintah majikannya. Menjaga kedua temannya yang benar – benar membuatnya lelah. Sepertinya dua gadis itu sengaja melakukan hal ini. di dalam hati dua gadis itu, mereka menyeringai. 'Ternyata mengerjai _butler_ SeeU benar – benar hal menyenangkan'. _**Evil Miku n' Gumi.**_

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu kelas 12 -1 akhirnya sudah tiba. Semua siswa sudah berkumpul di halaman depan sekolah dengan barang – barang bawaan mereka. Dan ada satu seseorang yang cukup asing di kelas ini. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat kemerahan. Lui Hibiki. Pemuda itu berhasil SeeU seret ke tempat ini. Ah, tak tertinggal juga _butler_ SeeU, dia selalu _stand by_ di samping majikannya.

Butuh 3 jam untuk ke pantai tujuan kelas 12 – 1. Memang cukup lama tapi, perjalan itu tak terasa bosan karena ada duo pemuda yang sangat tampan di dalam bis ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len Kagamine dan Lui Hibiki. Para siswi sudah tebar pesona sejak di sekolah. Responnya? Jangan berharap banyak!

Dan saat mereka datang, semuanya berhamburan keluar. Menghirup aroma garam. Merilekskan tubuh dengan angin pantai yang sejuk. Liburan yang menyenangkan. Ditambah ada duo keren, lumayan untuk cuci mata.

Ketua kelas mereka mulai membagi kamar untuk mereka tidur. Yah, mereka di sini menginap. Dan ini kesempatan bagi para _fansgirl_ Len untuk tebar pesona dengan pakaian sexy ala pantai. Membanyangkan hal itu saja membuat mereka tersenyum aneh.

Yah, benar saja setelah mereka menaruh barang bawaan mereka. Semua siswi kelas 12 – 1 keluar ke pantai dengan bikini yang errr…. Beda dengan SeeU dkk. mereka masih memilih untuk memakai _hot pants_ dan _tank top_.

"Eumb, kupikir kalian akan pakai bikini seperti mereka." Kata Lui sambil menunjuk bule – bule yang sedang berjemur.

Blush!

Pipi Miku dan Gumi langsung memerah mendengar kalimat dari Lui. Sedangkan SeeU hanya biasa saja. Dia sudah kenal dengan Lui.

"SeeU, kenapa Len_–kun_, masih pakai seragamnya?" tanya seorang siswi pada SeeU dengan manja.

"Iya, padahal kalau ia bertelanjang dada pasti ia sangat keren. Aaahhh….!" Salah satu siswi itu mulai membanyangkan dengan wajah yang amat merah. Lebay!

"Jangan tanya aku! Tanya saja pada orangnya sendiri!" ketus SeeU. Dua siswi itu pergi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan SeeU.

"Ah, kupikir gadis itu gadis yang pendiam tapi, dia berani pakai bikini juga." Lui menatap seorang gadis bersurai perak yang sedang bermain di pinggir pantai sendiri.

"Eeehhh? Itu langkah! Akan kufoto dulu!" Gumi mulai semangat lagi jadi _paparazi_. Dan objeknya ini benar – benar langkah. Mayu dengan _hot pants_ dan bra untuk renang.

**SeeU POV**

Sedetik aku terdiam saat melihat Mayu. Dan langsung saja aku terpikir oleh Len. Apa Mayu sengaja memakai itu untuk menarik perhatian Len?

Aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku. Untuk apa aku berfikir tentang mereka? Apalagi Len. Aku masih suka kak Luki. Suka? Benarkah aku pernah mengatakan suka pada Len di malam itu? Benarkah ingatan itu?

"SeeU…" aku tersadar dari semua hal bodoh tadi saat Miku menarik tanganku, mengajak untuk ke pantai.

Tapi, sebelum itu aku mengahampiri _butler_ku. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Kau yakin tetap pakai seragam _butler_mu?" tanyaku.

Dia menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sedang merapikan barang – barangku yang ada di koper.

"Saya adalah _butler_, sudah seharusnya saya memakai seragam _butler_."

Sial! Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Apa Anda ingin melihat saya telanjang dada seperti mereka?"

"Ekh? A –apa maksudmu, hah?"

BRAK!

Aku berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar. Yang benar saja aku ingin melihat dia telanjang dada.

"Haaaahh…" akan kuhilangkan pikiran kotor ini.

"Oh?" Aku menaruh kedua telapak tanganku ke dada, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Apa ini efek karena aku marah? Atau karena perkataan _butler_ itu?

Kembali ke pantai. Aku ikut membaur bermain voli pantai dengan yang lainnya. Bermenit – menit aku sudah lupa dengan tentang Len.

"Aaaahhhh….." tiba – tiba saja aku mendengar jeritan histeris dari para gadis. Dan saat aku menolehkan kepalaku, sekedar ingin lihat apa yang mereka jeritkan, perasaan menyesal muncul seketika. Mataku bertatapan langsung dengan mata milik Len. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Dia berdiri sambil membawa minuman segar. Aku tahu itu untuk siapa.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantungku berdebar kencang lagi. Pipiku juga terasa panas.

Apa – apaan ini? batinku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"SeeU, cepat berikan padaku!" teriakan Miku menyadarkanku. Aku tenggelam lagi dalam permainan itu.

Permainan iu benar – benar menguras tenagaku.

"Istirahat sebentar." Kataku sambil keluar dari arena voli. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kursi pantai sambil menikmati jus yang tadi dibawakan Len.

"Gawat… gawat! Mayu tenggelam!" salah satu temanku berteriak keras, memberitahukan kejadian heboh.

"Tenanglah! Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya ketua kelas kami yang tak kalah paniknya.

"Sana … sana!" jawabnya sambil menjuk arah yang ia maksud. Kami yang ada di situ langsung berlari menuju TKP.

Dan benar saja banyak orang yang berkerumun di sana. Apa dia sudah di darat? Atau ia masih ada di laut? Aku dan yang lainnya mendekat ke kerumunan itu. Belum sampai 3 langkah, aku berhenti. Mataku menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Gadis bersurai perak itu berada dalam gendongan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Di dalam gendongan Len. Mungkinkah dia yang menolongnya?

"Cih! Bodoh, itu sudah pasti. Buktinya saja ia dalam gendongannya." Gumamku sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

**END POV**

Semua tampak lega saat Mayu berhasil diselamatkan.

Len segera menurunkan gadis itu. Gadis itu dalam keadaan tak sadar. Mungkin dia butuh nafas buatan. Saat Len bersiap – siap untuk memulai CPR, salah satu dari _fansgirl_ Len langsung menarik tangan idolanya.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Iya, biar dia saja. Kami masih belum rela jika kau yang melakukan hal itu." Semua hanya _sweatdrop_ dengan kata – kata dari _fansgirl_ Len.

Seorang gadis _blonde_ berjalan tak menentu. Ia bingung harus kemana. Dia berhenti sebentar. Kemudian ia berlari menuju ke suatu tempat.

Len kembali ke kamarnya setelah memastikan korban yang ia selamatkan tadi sudah baik – baik saja. Eumb, itu jelas! Karena semua _fansgirl_-nya memberi tatapan tajam pada Mayu. Tersirat jelas di mata mereka dengan arti 'banyak-bicara-kubunuh-kau!'. Jadi, terpaksa harus bilang baik – baik saja.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Len saat ia memasuki kamarnya adalah sebuah _tote bag_. Karena penasaran ia membukanya. Sebuah pakaian. Dan ia yakin pakaian itu baru terbukti dari bau khasnya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Ia tahu pasti dari mana pakaian ini. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dari majikannya sendiri. Meski tak ada bukti kuat. Tapi, firasatnya yang mengatakan SeeU-lah yang membelikan pakaian ini.

Setelah ia mengganti pakaian basahnya. Len keluar. Tepatnya menuju kamar majikannya. Langkahnya berhenti di depan kamar majikannya saat ia melihat tulisan **'Don't distrub!'** dan ia juga mendengar suara kegembiraan majikannya dengan teman lamanya, Lui. Ia kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

.

Senja di pantai sebentar lagi akan terlihat. Hanya perlu menunggu 1 jam lagi. Semua siswa kelas 12 – 1 sudah berkumpul di pinggir pantai, bersiap – siap menyambut senja dengan sendau gurau, bernyanyi, atau foto – foto. Tunggu! Tapi, di sini tak nampak SeeU, kemana? Yah, sejak siang tadi ia menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat lamanya Lui. Mereka menghabiskan waktu keliling daerah sekitar pantai.

Saat kembali ke pantai mata SeeU terbelak kaget dan tak percaya. Ia melihat kakaknya dan juga Luki.

Untuk apa mereka kesini, pikir SeeU. Gadis itu menghampiri kakaknya. Ternyata kakaknya datang tak hanya dengan Luki tapi, juga dengan beberapa temannya. Liburan ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan bagi SeeU. Karena ada Luki.

Setelah menikmati senja. Rombongan See Woo dan kelas SeeU akhirnya sepakat bergabung untuk pesta BBQ. Dan selama itu SeeU selalu bersama dengan Luki dan tak ada yang mengganggu. Memang tak ada yang mengganggu tapi, ada yang mengawasi. Dua pasang pasang mata yang selalu mengikuti gerak gerik SeeU dan Luki. Lui dan Len, mereka tak sedetik pun mereka melepaskan pandangannya.

Acara selesai dengan suara protes manja dari beberapa perempuan. Mereka menyalakan malam karena datang terlalu cepat. Masih belum puas melihat idola mereka, 'sang _butler_ SeeU'.

Semua mulai memasuki kamar penginapan masing – masing. Sama seperti Luki, dia juga ingin istirahat.

"Manjauhlah dari SeeU!" suara itu menghentikan langkah Luki. Pemudai _soft pink_ itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku harus menjauh darinya?"

"Karena kau bukan manusia."

Luki sedikit tersentak. Dari mana pemuda ini tahu tentang kedok aslinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luki sinis.

"Bukankah tadi SeeU sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku sahabat lamanya, Lui Hibiki?"

"Aah, lalu kenapa harus aku yang menjauh darinya? Bagaimana kalau dia yang mendekatiku?"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjauhkan secara paksa." Pemuda besurai coklat kemerahan itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati perak sepanjang 20 cm.

"Kau _hunter_?"

"Menurutmu?"

Lui Hibiki memang seorang _hunter_. _Hunter_ yang hanya berhadapan dengan seorang vampire seperti Luki. Dia juga tak ingin sahabatnya menjadi korban vampire di depannya ini. Maka, dengan cepat dia menyerang pemuda _soft pink_.

Sret.

Hampir saja, kalau tidak cepat Luki berpindah detik itu juga ia akan kehilangan nyawanya langsung. Belati perak yang bisa membunuh vampire itu hampir mengenai dada kiri Luki.

"Kau menantangku? Akan kulayani."

Di lain tempat, SeeU masih bermain ayunan sambil menikmati angin malam pantai. Tak jauh darinya _butler_nya berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu.

"Ini sudah malam. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan Anda."

"…"

"Agar Anda tidak masuk angin minumlah susu hangat ini."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. SeeU beranjak dari bangku ayunan, ia meninggalkan Len begitu saja. Entah kenapa perasaannya hari ini sedikit kacau. Biasanya ia sedikit hangat pada Len kini kembali dingin seperti pertama kali bertemu. Gadis itu juga tak mengerti.

"Oh? Lui?" SeeU menghampiri Lui yang sedang berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan ke kamarnya.

"Kau belum tidur SeeU?"

"Belum. Oh? Apa ini?" SeeU menyentuh pipi kanan Lui. Ada sebuah goresan yang menimbulkan sedikit darah merembes keluar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya SeeU khawatir.

"Aah, ini hanya goresan kecil. Tidurlah ini sudah malam. Aku juga mau tidur."

SeeU menggandeng tangan kanan Lui. "Ayo!"

Len yang sejak tadi memeperhatikan kedekatan dua insan itu hanya diam di tempat.

"Aah, aku punya saingan lagi." Ia menyeringai tipis.

.

Paginya, semua sudah bersiap – siap untuk membuat sarapan bersama. Dan acara ini di penuhi dengan aksi melongo bersama. Alasannya karena bakat Len yang terampil dalam bidang memasak. Tapi, minus untuk SeeU dan Luki mereka malah membuat sarapan bersama. Dari jauh Lui hanya menatap kedekatan itu dengan tatapan marah yang tertahan.

Siangnya, SeeU juga tak pernah pisah dengan Luki. Berbagai cara sudah Lui lakukan untuk menjauhkan mereka. Hasilnya NOL. Bahkan, Len pun juga sama.

Tak terasa sudah 3 hari mereka berlibur di pantai ini. Sekarang, mereka semua bersiap – siap untuk pulang kembali.

.

Di sekolah, ruang 12 – 1.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat. SeeU hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil asyik bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya. Ia bahkan menolak untuk ke kantin bersama teman – temannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan balasan pesan dari Luki.

Sambil menanti balasan SeeU melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Mungkin semua ke kantin atau ke tempat lainnya. Gadis itu terdiam sendiri biasanya ia ditemani oleh _butler_nya tapi, sekarang ia masih kesal dengan pemuda itu. Jadi, ia menyuruh untuk sedikit menjauh darinya. Yah, sekitar 10 meter mungkin.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

SeeU langsung menyambar ponsel pintarnya. Itu pasti Luki.

"Eh?" gadis itu mengernyit. Ia tak kenal nomor ini.

"Kolam?" Tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit aneh memang. Tapi, tetap saja gadis itu beranjak pergi ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan lewat _e-mail_ itu.

"Kau, tetap di sini aku ada urusan!" perintah SeeU pada _butler_nya. _Butler_ itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya menandakan 'iya'.

Diam – diam Len mengikuti 'mangsanya'. Ups, majikan maksudnya. Keselamatan SeeU prioritas utama baginya.

Kolam. Tempat yang cukup luas ini hanya terlihat ada seorang gadis yang berdiri.

Sepi.

"Ada orang di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu merinding sendiri. Ia menggosok pelan tengkuknya. Meski siang bolong bukan berarti tak ada hantu, pikirnya. Gadis itu akhirnya berjalan lurus menuju salah satu pintu keluar yang ada di depannya. Mungkin itu pesan kaleng.

"Aah, bisa – bisanya aku tertipu!" keluhnya.

Sret.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Byur.

"Aaahh …tolong … tolong!"

Mendengar jeritan itu, Len yang sejak tadi hanya di luar gedung kolam pun segera masuk. Ia mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Nona SeeU!"

"Aku … tak … bi … bisa berenang … ahh!" mata Len terbelak sempurna saat majikannya benar – benar tenggelam.

Byur!

Len pun menceburkan dirinya. Benar saja, majikannya memang tak bisa berenang. Tubuh SeeU benar – benar lemas hingga tubuh itu semakin turun ke bawah. Tapi, meski begitu tangannya berusaha untuk menjangkau _butler_nya.

Dapat.

Akhirnya Len berhasil mendapatkan tubuh manjikannya. Mata SeeU nampak sayu dan sedetik kemudian mata _sapphire_ itu tertutup rapat. Di kedalaman 2 meter, Len memeluk tubuh yang mulai melemas. Mata pemuda itu terus menatap majikannya, kepalanya kemudian berpindah menuju leher putih jenjang majikannya yang tak sengaja terekspos karena pakaiannya bergerak mengikuti air.

Crash!

Len menancapkan kedua gigi taringnya tanpa ragu. Darah segar mengalir di tenggorokannya. Beberapa tetes darah melebur bersama dengan air kolam.

'Ini...' Mata Len terbelak saat ia mulai merasakan darah SeeU mengalir di setiap tubuhnya.

'Menakjubkan.'

Setelah puas, ia menjilat bekas gigitannya. Sekali jilat, bekas dua titik itu menghilang. Tak ada sedikit bekas. Len segera keluar dari dalam air.

"Nona SeeU."

Ternyata majikannya itu tak sadarkan diri. Len menyeringai. Pelan tapi, pasti kedua wajah itu semakin dekat. Jarak di antaranya semakin terhapus. Dengan hati – hati Len membuka bibir SeeU. Ia menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir SeeU –memberi nafas buatan.

"Huk… uhuk…hah...hah…!" SeeU memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Nafas memburu untuk memasok oksigen.

"Anda tidak apa – apa?" suara itu membuat SeeU menatap mata _butler_nya. Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Seragam Anda basah. Sebaikanya kita pulang." Len mengankat tubuh itu ke dalam gendongannya. Kedua tangan SeeU melingkar di leher Len. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada _butler_nya. Nyaman.

Lorong kolam yang menghubungkan langsung ke tempat parkir memang sepi. Tapi, bukan berarti tak ada yang melihat SeeU yang berada dalam gendongan _butler_nya. Tak jauh dari tempat itu sepasang mata menatapnya geram, ia tak suka kalau gadis yang digendong itu terlalu dekat dengan pemuda yang ia sukai. Meski ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah _butler_nya tapi, tetap saja ia tak suka dengan hal itu. Yah, dia cemburu dengan hal itu.

.

Malamnya, Gakupo menemui Len di taman belakang rumah keluarga SeeU. Ada hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya. Hal yang menurut pria ungu itu menarik.

"Jadi itu semua rencanamu?" desis Len marah setelah mendengar cerita Gakupo. Rencana Gakupo hampir membunuh mangsanya. Mangsa yang paling istimewa baginya, SeeU.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku sudah mengatur rencana itu dengan rinci. Kau pasti akan mengikuti majikanmu itu. Jadi, aku mau menjalankan rencana tadi.

Benar, yang mengirim pesan pendek tadi siang pada SeeU adalah Gakupo.

"Dengan begitu kau juga ada untungnya kan?"

"Cih!"

"Tapi, saat kau melakukan hal romantis tadi ada yang melihatmu, lho? Apa dia kekasihmu? Gadis yang berambut putih perak? Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan cemburu."

Len tahu yang dimaksud Gakupo. Gadis itu adalah Mayu.

Ternyata gadis itu masih mengejarku, pikir Len sambil menyeringai.

"Aku belum membalas perasaannya."

"Ah, kau kejam seperti biasanya. Apa kau tak mau menikmati darah gadis itu?"

"Aku hanya tertarik pada darah Hyun SeeU. Ah, Gakupo carikan aku informasi tentang Lui Hibiki."

"Penghalang baru, eh? Baikalah kau tenang saja."

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _soft pink_ berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pagar rumah. Tak jauh darinya seorang gadis berjalan menghampiri.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Luki, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Eh? Masuklah." Sahut Mayu, sambil membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tentang Len."

Deg. Jantung gadis bersurai perak itu memacu cepat saat ia mendengar kata 'Len'. Langkah yang akan menuju rumahnya terhenti. Sedangakn pemuda di belakangkan menyeringai senang dengan hal itu.

'Ini menguntungkan', batin Luki.

-TBC-

bagaimana dengan chapter yg ini? pantas dilanjut atau gimana?

mohon reviewnya agar saya terus semangat...^^terima kasih yang sudah mau baca...


End file.
